Broken Glass
by DeepNight
Summary: Temporarily Off-line from Hospitalization “Now release me.” She tried to step away but he only tightened his grip. “I won’t let you go again.” He said trying to turn her but she refused.“You let me fall into a thousand pieces, Prince Legolas o
1. Memories and Regrets

**Title:** Broken Glass

**Author:** DeepNight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…

**_Summary_**_:_ "Now release me." She tried to step away but he only tightened his grip. "I won't let you go again." He said trying to turn her but she refused."You let me fall into a thousand pieces, from which I was never rebuilt. You hold nothing but a spiritless woman's arm Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." 

            **Legolas knows he made a mistake before he left Mirkwood for the Council in Rivendell, but as he, Aragorn, and Gimli return to Mirkwood after the War, can he make up for it? And when the love he let go and Arwen are kidnapped by a band of Uruk-Hai and Wild Men that survived the war will he and Aragorn get to them in time, or will he never have the chance redeem the biggest mistake of his life?**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Warnings:** None in the first chapter

_Itialics are memories._

**Note:** Please review! I'd like to know what you think and all. Please, please, please! Thanks! 

**Chapter One: Memories and Regrets**

            He had dreamed again last night. He had spoken her name, mumbled and tossed in his sleep. 

            Aragorn looked at his Elven friend as they rode quietly in the early morning. Gimli was leaned on the Elf's back, asleep again. Legolas had been more and more spirited in the past days. They were returning first to Mirkwood before they set again for Gondor. The War of the Ring had drained them, tortured them, pushed them, shoved them, and yet they were all stronger than ever. And the Heavens' knew closer. 

            Aragorn could barely wait to see Arwen again. Gimli had decided to come with the other two as they travelled, not yet ready to return to a 'normal' life. 

            Arwen..his love and life. How he could not wait to see her eyes again, feel her hands in his. To hear her voice not from a distance, but watch as she spoke. How he had longed for her in this time. After every battle he thought of her, wished for her. Now, soon, he would be with her. When he had agreed to go to Mirkwood with Legolas, Arwen sent word that she would meet him there. He had been looking forward to this for a long time coming now..

            Legolas had to go to Mirkwood, to his father, again. The Prince had not come back in over a year and his people grew wary of his absence. As they were nearing, the Elf's usually calm and serious ways were dotted even more so than usual with casual humor and friendly discussion. 

            In the nights however..he turned and uttered. Aragorn knew who it was he was dreaming of. He never knew what had happened to her, or of her, but Legolas did not speak of her at all in the past year. Aragorn had known Legolas for so long now, before the Fellowship, and he was surprised when his friend only murmured a reason to her non-mention. 

            _"It is better to leave some things be Aragorn." _

            That was what he said when, three days into the journey Aragorn had asked of her. Disturbed and wondering about the reply, Aragorn took heed and did not mention her again except on accident when telling a story, or just by mention. 

            "Legolas.." Aragorn said quietly. The Elf looked at him, a small smile on his handsome features. "The dreams in the night, your nightmares in which you toss and turn, why do they plague you as they do?" 

            Legolas only looked at him further until looking away. At first his friend thought he wasn't going to reply when he suddenly said rather quietly, "They are not nightmares…Only fond memories." 

            "Fond memories? This is why you toss and mumble in your sleep as if troubled?" Aragorn questioned.

            "As fond of memories as they are Aragorn, they a tinted by regret, a regret I hope to change soon." Legolas replied glancing at him. 

            Silence filled the dawn's morning air until Aragorn spoke again, "You dream of her, don't you? That is why you call for her?" 

            Legolas looked at him now. His features showed no emotion, but his eyes swirled. Different thoughts fell from his eyes' windows. His soul, if but for a moment, was opened and Aragorn quickly looked away. The sadness and despair that filled those eyes were surprising and disturbing; something he did not want to see.

            "Yes, I dream of her." Legolas said quietly, half in thought, half speaking. "I dream of what was the past..what happened so long ago, and I dream of what I know will happen, or I hope will happen." 

            Aragorn glanced at him from the corner of his eye as they rode in the early dawn. "Legolas..why have you not said but a dozen words about her, and yet I can see sadness and regret brewing in your eyes? I knew the two of you together, you fit perfectly." Legolas did not answer and after a time Aragorn added, "In your dreams, why do you always say you're sorry?" 

            The Elf's blue eyes slid to the man and slowly he answered, "Because I am sorry. You do not understand what I did Aragorn…" 

            Aragorn thought of when he let Arwen go. When he told her to go. The look in her eyes and the sound of her voice, so strained not to show her sadness, and he tried not to shudder. How he hated those few moments. Her eyes would haunt him no matter how long they were together, that one time scarred him for life.

            "So certain I would not understand?" he questioned quietly. 

            The Elf sighed, he knew what he spoke of. He sighed slightly and lowly replied, "Night before I left, I was angry." He started with a slight shake of his head, "Not at anything in particular, just angry. I was angry about the Ring, the fighting among the people in Middle Earth, my people leaving so suddenly for the Undying Lands, and my father's pressure to go before I was summoned for the Council." 

            Aragorn remained silent as they entered the quiet forest of Mirkwood. 

            "She did not want me to go, I knew that. I tried to tell her that all would be fine and I would be back soon, but I knew of her gifts of foresight but I took no heed. As night settled my father sat with me and spoke words I would have never expected from him. He was not involved in anything of my life besides what happened in his presence or in his name..but that night he spoke of her." 

            Legolas frowned slightly and sighed looking into the forest, "I do not wish to speak of what he told me, but in the end, for some reason, I agreed with him that Ni'Syla was not an Elf fit for me.." he suddenly added quickly as if defending himself, "I did not think about it, I was sure that he was right, why would he not be? I was too bombarded with other things on my mind to fully think about what I was doing before I went to her." 

            Aragorn looked at the Elven Prince when he stopped, not speaking again as his memories took him away. The man asked no more, he could imagine what had happened and rode on silently beside the Elf as he fell into his memories.

_            "Legolas! Valar, you scared me!" Ni'Syla exclaimed as she turned from the book cases and nearly ran into him. He said nothing in return and had no particular look on his face, just a plain stare at her. "Legolas?" she asked softly, "What is wrong?" _

_            He said nothing for a moment then turned away, "Come Ni'Syla, let us walk." _

_            Ni'Syla frowned slightly as she put the book in her hand down and followed the Prince. How long had it been since Legolas used her full name? Silently she walked beside him as they left the sight of others in the darkening night and entered the calm forest. _

_            They were silent figures shadowed by night and she occasionally glanced at him. She knew he was leaving tomorrow morning, did he decide to stay? Did he argue with his father? What was wrong with him?!_

_            Legolas suddenly stopped walking and looked at her, "Ni'Syla..So much is around us now and it is difficult to keep track of what is real and what is not."_

_            A feeling of dread seeped into her heart. What made him say that?_

_            "Dream and life are difficult to see in a life of total bliss..but when that bliss falls, one can see the fine line that is drawn there. The dreams are shattered and one is suddenly in life again." Legolas realized he was quoting his father, but he didn't know what else to say. Somewhere in him a voice was shouting at him that he was a fool, that he was making a mistake._

_            "Legolas…what are you speaking of?" Ni'Syla asked softly. _

_            "Ni'Syla.."_

_            "Why are you using my full name?" she interrupted. _

_            Legolas looked away, ashamed, but he continued, "We cannot keep pretending."_

_            "Pretending? Pretending **what Legolas?" she asked, her eyes already beginning to burn. **_

_            "Pretending that this is real! Pretending that what you and I have is real! It is not; it cannot be." The Prince exclaimed. He saw her flinch when he erupted and he felt guilt and shame snake into his soul and wind its way around him, but he did not heed to it. "We are wasting many rises with this infatuation we have."_

_            "Wasting?! We cannot be wasting any rises when rises are unlimited to us! And..I was not aware we were pretending." She said adding the last part rather icily. _

_            Legolas paused before he said lowly, "I am leaving tomorrow, I do not know when I will be back..I am not going to ask you to wait, truly I am asking you not to wait for me…" _

_            Ni'Syla looked at him for a long moment, taking him in. This was not Legolas speaking, not her Legolas. Just hours ago he had told her so many things, things of the future, the future they had together. No, this was not Legolas. "Do you want me to be gone from you?"_

_            The Prince did not answer, but looked away. The Elven woman took a shaky breath and said quietly, "As you wish, Your Highness." She curtsied slightly and turned away. She paused then and said over her shoulder, "Just know that I will always love you Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."_

_            Legolas fought his feet as they wanted to move. He swallowed his voice as it wanted to call for her to come back. When she called him by his rank and not his name was when it really set in what he was doing. What he had decided to do..Of course, was it what he decided to do, or what his father wanted him to do?_

_            He looked up again only to see an empty forest around him, Syla no where to be seen. Quietly he sighed and moved silently back towards the city. He stopped once, and looked back, but he shook his head to himself and continued on._

Legolas glanced at Aragorn as they moved deeper and deeper into the forest he knew so well. Quietly he urged his horse to walk a bit faster, how he wanted to go back.. 

            _It had not even been dawn before Legolas truly realized what he had done. He had awoken from a fitful sleep drenched in sweat, his breathing heavy. Cursing himself he pushed aside the blankets and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Placing his elbows on his knees he leaned his head into his hands._

_            With a heavy sigh he pushed himself up a moment later and walked to the window, the moon streamed in from its setting horizan. Sweat still trickled down his back and chest but he paid no attention. Silently his mind finally accepted what his heart had been trying to tell him all night. He had made the most foolish mistake that dusk. _

_            Throwing the doors to the balcony open he stalked to the stone side keep and braced his hands on it. His mind continued to bury him in what he said. It played back the look in her eyes. He thought of this until he could think no more and his hands gripped the stone to white knuckles until finally he pushed off and hollared into the setting moon and dwindling stars, "**SYLA!!!**" _

_            The name echoed for ages and it died away just as it should in the air..but it raved on in the Prince of Mirkwood's mind. _

"Hold your steeds!" 

            Legolas was snapped out of his thoughts as a voice spoke. He glanced around as he and Aragorn stopped the horses. Gimli grumbled back to life and looked around..before promptly toppling off the back of the horse.

            "Gimli, are you all right?" Legolas questioned, trying not to laugh as the horse danced away from the Dwarf who struggled to gain his bearings and sit up. 

            "Urgh! Stupid beast moved out from under me!" Gimli ranted as he looked at the Elf and horse. 

            Aragorn couldn't help but to let out a small bit of a chuckle as Legolas did not hide his laugh.

            "Prince Legolas??" 

            Until then they had forgotten of the voice in the trees. Legolas slowed his laughing and looked around, "Yes, 'tis I. Now who are you, Guardian of Mirkwood?" he called.

            An Elf gracefully dropped from one of the trees, followed by a dozen others that walked from the dense forest. " I am Vilnor my Lord." The fair haired elf bowed gracefully before his prince and straighted only when Legolas dismounted to help Gimli up. "This is my company." Vilnor said motioning to the people around him who were still bowed. 

            Legolas looked at the other Elves as Gimli brushed himself off and he told them to rise. He did not recognize these Guardians, but it had been so long since he had last returned he did not doubt they were promoted in that time. "Very good Vilnor, very good. You keep these forests well I see, even with only three travelers in their mists." 

            Vilnor proudly bowed his head.

            "My companions, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and new King of Man, and Gimli, Son of Gloin, and I have been traveling many days."

            "Of course!" Vilnor exclaimed after bowing to the King on his horse, scolding himself for his absent mind. He had been so surprised to see the Elven Prince he didn't even think of how long they had been traveling here. "I am certain you are ready to return home."

            "Yes, I am." Legolas replied with a smile. 

            "Yes, yes, come Sire, bring your steeds. Home is not far from here." Vilnor said bowing then bounding off with grace and speed. Legolas mounted his horse again and helped Gimli on as well then cantered after the company of Elves. He looked to Aragorn beside him and smiled. Aragorn, pleased to see his friend happy, smiled in return as they heard the horns of Mirkwood blow into the air announcing their Prince's arrival.

-           -           -

Tell me what you think? Maybe, yes, no, please! Constructive criticism most welcomed. 

D.Night


	2. Beautiful Misery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**_Thank you guys who reviewed! This new chapter is only out because of reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! I'll keep posting, as long as you guys keep reviewing! YAY, I LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs*_**

**Note:** This chapter is rather dull, but the next will be very tense and kind of sad. Hope you enjoy!

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Chapter Two: Beautiful Misery**

            "Legolas, are you listening to me?" Aragorn said watching the Elf's eyes drift ever further away from him.

            Legolas blinked and looked back to his friend, "Pardon?" 

            "I say Legolas, you're becoming more and more distracted the further we go on these roads." Gimli said gruffly. "Your eyes have been wandering as if watching for something in this chaos they call a celebration." The Dwarf motioned around hastily, nearly loosing his balance on the trotting horse.

            "He is right Legolas. Am I to assume your mind wanders further than your eyes?" Aragorn questioned lightly, a smile playing in his features. The people greeted them warmly and Legolas said his greetings and such, but he only meant them half heartedly Aragorn could tell. He was busy watching the busy area in which people ran to see him and waved from above.

            "I am afraid I cannot deny that. Something is growing in my mind..but not of danger." 

            "Then what? You Elves are no good besides feelin' that." Gimli said with a harty laugh patting the Elf's back at his own joke. 

            Legolas, for once, paid him no return joke and Gimli stopped his loud laugh and sighed as the Elf's eyes wandered yet again. 

            "Legolas, Legolas!" 

            The Elf looked up to find who was calling his name. He smiled to find a young Elven child bouncing up and down as he waved to him from the balacony of an herbary. Legolas waved back and the boy laughed, he could hear the sweet sound even over the comotion around him. 

            It was not long before the child's mother walked onto the balcony and settled her hands on the boy's shoulders. Legolas paused then waved to the boy's mother, Telari. She fixed a cool gaze on him and tilted her head slightly in response. The Prince sighed and continued on with his companions of friends and Guardains through the streets. 

            As they reached the Royal Home Legolas was surprised and pleased to see his father, Thranduil, come from the large doors. The Prince, unwilling to wait for Gimli to slide off the horse, threw his leg over the horse's neck and dropped off, quick to meet his father as he came towards them.

            "Legolas my son!" Thranduil said in Elvish tongue. 

            Aragorn dismounted silently as Gimli slid off the back of his horse. Quietly he and the Dwarf moved to stand a few feet away from the King and his son. They spoke for a moment in their native tongue, Aragorn was kind enough not to listen in even though he could have understood what they were saying. 

            After a time Legolas turned and motioned to Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn nodded as he said, "Father, you remember Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. He has finally settled his heiracy to the Gondorian Throne." in Elvish.

            "Aragorn, yes, yes, I remember quite well. How do you do Son of Arathorn?" The King asked continuing in their language, and leaving the Dwarf completely confused and out of knowledge not particularly on accident..

            "King Thranduil, it is a pleasure." Aragorn greeted in common voicing as he knew Gimli's inablity to speak Elven.

            "And this Dwarf is Gimli, Son of Gloin." Legolas said motioning to Gimli. 

            "Ah, a friend of my son are you?" Thranduil asked somewhat distantly.

            "Aye, I am King Thranduil." Gimli said bowing his head then looking back to him.

            Legolas stiffened next to his father, he did not want to argue right now, especially about a guest and a good friend. Race had nothing to do with the friendship he and the Dwarf shared and he hoped his father would respect it.

            Apparently he did for he nodded with a smile, "Very well then!" he said cheerfully. Legolas relaxed, as did Aragorn. "Come, we must have a feast in your favor my son, and your friends here. I am certain you are drained from your trip, no?" He said the last sentence in Elvish actually on accident this time.

            Legolas smiled slightly, "Yes, we are all drained my Lord." 

            "Right then, come, you still have your old chambers Legolas. We will be quick to get your friends their own as well."

            "It would be much appreciated Sire." Aragorn said thankfully. 

            Thranduil patted his son on the back and guided them up the stairs where a half dozen servants awaited. 

*          *          *

            Aragorn chuckled lightly as Gimli strutted his way down the stairs and into the dining area. They had all been given into their room and emerged however long later after bathing. Aragorn, for one, felt quite refreshed now and he was getting more and more anxious for afternoon to grow deeper as that was when Arwen was said to be able to arrive. 

            "He looks as though he rules the world here." Legolas muttered with a smile as the Dwarf greeted two lovely Elven Maidens as they passed him. 

            "He is the first Dwarf in almost an age to walk freely among Elven halls in Mirkwood, I suppose he thinks he is something in particular." Aragorn replied getting a laugh from the Elf. 

            The King could not help but notice how light hearted the Elf seemed to be now. He was as if a changed man when he came to join him where they sat now. A free smile on his face, greeting those who came shyly by. He did not wear his normal attire, instead a relaxing shade of tan and brown. His face of the days of riding and wind washed away and long tired eyes slowly sparking to life. 

            "Ah, one day Legolas, you will walk the halls of my home see the elegance of the Dwarves." Gimli said as he hoisted himself onto a chair.

            "Shall I have to duck as I walk?" Legolas asked seriously.

            Gimli looked at him then laughed hardily with his two friends. How good it was not to be on the move all the time and finally be able to relax. He looked around the great dining hall as more and more food was brought in, yet none touched. He gathered that the people were waiting on their King. 

            Aragorn nearly jumped from his chair when the Horns of Mirkwood thundered out again. At first too many thoughts went through his mind but soon enough, and with a little help from a Guard that announced, "Riders are coming baring the Rivendellian Flag!" 

            "Ah, our kin!" Thranduil said coming into the hall.

            Aragorn glanced at Legolas who only laughed and shook his head, "Go Aragorn, before you break that chair." 

            The Prince had barely finished his sentence before the Man King was away. He tried to restrain himself from running, it would loose repect here..but then again, since when did he care what those around him thought?

*          *          *

            The Evenstar of Rivendell gently reined her mare in to a stop with her company of riders. She was aware of the people watching and murmuring excitedly to themselves. She smiled slightly thinking of what they were thinking. Two new, and long time coming, arrivals in one day…or at least she hoped their Prince and his companions had gotten here already, she would hate to wait.

            As Arwen dismounted from her strong mare a stable boy ran up and took the reins calmly. She smiled to him and slid away her hood, no sooner had she done so when a fast moving figure caught her eye. A smile graced her features as Aragorn paused at the top of the stairs. 

            Aragorn had come into view of his beloved when she had pulled her hood away, revealing her to be more beautiful than he could have remembered. At first he was dumbstruck as she smiled at him, but he quickly moved down the stairs as she came up. 

            Arwen was slightly surprised when Aragorn embraced her so. She barely had the time to realize his lips were to her's before she reasoned to passionately kiss him as well. 

            "Come now, younglings are near!" 

            Arwen's smile broke the kiss as Gimli exclaimed his loud thought as he neared. Aragorn brushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear before he turned to see his Dwarf friend coming to them. 

            "Gimli, Son of Gloin, have you no manners?" Arwen questioned with a laugh, her hand finding its way into Aragorn's. He squeezed it gently and could not stop his smile from growing.

            "I am sorry M-Lady Arwen, but I must think of the majority population before a friend's pleasure." The Dwarf replied with a jolly laugh as he bowed. 

            Aragorn and Arwen both laughed at this and Legolas suddenly hurried down. Neither had noticed him standing at the top of the stairs watching them in silent envy. 

            "Legolas!" Arwen exclaimed opening her arms to him.

            "Hello Arwen." Legolas smiled as he embraced her. Over her shoulder he could have sworn he saw someone, someone he had been looking for, but in the next moment she was gone. He frowned slightly, but washed it away with a smile as they parted. 

            "'Tis good to see you my friend." The dark haired Elf woman said happily. 

            "And you, dear Evenstar..Come." He turned and motioned up the stairs. "My father is awaiting you and your company's entrance." 

*          *          *

            "Well, do you think she will fall away if you let go of her Aragorn?" Gimli asked in an amused and loud voice as he again came to the two after flirting one sidedly with the Elf Maidens after the large dinner they had. 

            "There is always the possiblity." Aragorn replied. 

            Gimli grunted loudly. "Oh, yes, right. Come Lady Arwen, allow a Dwarf to show you a real after feast fun." 

            "Oh really, and what would that be Master Dwarf?" Arwen asked as she stood anyway.

            "Tonight, you get the pleasure of dancing with a Dwarf!" Gimli laughed leading her towards the gracefully dancing Elves. 

            Aragorn laughed as he heard Arwen say, "I did not even know Dwarves could dance!" as she was dragged behind the auburn haired Dwarf. His laughter rang out and he tugged her further. 

            The King sighed in contentment as he looked around the great hall. The feast had been grand and many toasts had been made. Legolas had been seated beside his father throughout the beginning of the meal, but then made his way to his two closest friends with Arwen, who had been seated near the King as well, in tow. 

            Now, as the man's eyes scanned the different elegant Elves in the room he noticed Legolas was not among them. With a slight frown he stood and walked among them until he saw Legolas slip out a balcony door for fresh dusk air. Quietly he made his way to follow the Prince until he too was on the balcony.

            "Trying to hide away are you?" he asked with a smile.

            Legolas turned from the rail of the balcony to see his friend. "In a way I suppose. It is overwhelming in there at times."

            "I can imagine." Aragorn replied as he moved to join Legolas. After a moment he said, "I did not see your brothers at the meal.."

            "Yes, they will not be here for another two or three days. They are on errand for my father." Legolas replied with a nod. 

            "Ah, I see." Aragorn replied. They were silent then, just fine in the comfortable lack of voice. They watched as the stars began to twinkle.

            Soon, though, that silence was filled with a sweet sound. Aragorn, at first, thought he was hearing things from those long dead, for no one could have a voice such as this. Legolas, however, smiled sadly. The voice carried a sweet tune through the crisp air and almost regretfully it was joined by others.

            Aragorn then smiled to himself, how foolish of him. He had forgotten that at dusk every few days a song filled the first minutes of the night's air. Sometimes only particular Elves sang it, others were who ever and where ever. This time, it seemed, it was well planned and though the occasion was festive the first voice remained sad. The King was puzzled by this for a time until he finally recognized that voice as it sang in an Elven tongue a song of darkness then revelation and a victorious people and finally a return of one once lost.

            But as the joining voices faded, the first carried on in words that made Aragorn glance at Legolas to only see his reaction. As the others continued with 'Now you are home,' in a repetition, the lone voice sang;

**"Now things have changed,**

**but**** shadows lurk, yet.**

**How I only wish,**

**That it was not then, but now we met…"**

            Aragorn cleared his throat as another verse was added and turned away from the city and looked in the glass doors to the hall where he could see Gimli stumbling over his feet practically and Arwen laughed. He tried to ignore what was sung, but Legolas heard it loud and clear,

**"I know the things you shall say,**

**I know the words you have prayed,**

**But in all your light,**

**I am a shadow only to fight.**

**I am gone from your side,**

**Left so long ago as if in a great tide.."**

            The night air now silenced as Legolas braced his hands on the rail and looked at the ground with a heavy sigh.

            "That..was her, wasn't it?" Aragorn asked softly still watching Arwen.

            Legolas nodded then said, "Yes, that was her. No fairer voice have I ever heard other than she." 

            Aragorn crossed his arms, leaning on the rail and looked at Legolas, "No fairer voice have I heard so tainted with sadness." The Elven Prince said nothing in return, only took a breath and slowly let it out. He looked again to Arwen and thought of how happy he now was with her, and he felt the fear that he had nearly lost her because of only himself. Again he looked to Legolas, "Go to her Legolas, she must know of what you regret." 

            Legolas did nothing for a time then pushed off the rail and paced. "I cannot go to her Aragorn. She does not deserve to have old wounds reopened just so I can have to satisfaction of knowing I told her what I want her to hear." He said quietly.

            "So you will leave that voice again? You will let that voice continue to sing in such beautiful misery?" the King questioned harshly. He knew this may hurt his friend, but if that's what it took to get it through his thick skull to tell him he was making a mistake, then so be it. "Legolas…you are killing her."

            This abruptly stopped his pacing but he did not look at Aragorn. The King sighed and approached the Elf laying a hand on his shoulder, "You can hear it just as clearly as I can in her voice. I know what she used to sound like, and I know what she sounds like now Legolas. If you do not go to her, you will never forgive yourself..and she will never forgive you." Aragorn gently squeezed the slender shoulder then left to join Arwen who was coming towards the door.

            Legolas did not say anything, and when he looked inside he saw Aragorn and Arwen laughing as they were embracing. Pain stabbed at him and he looked out to the city. If he knew her as well as he thought he did, he knew where she was. Slowly coming to himself he quietly went back inside and slid out the main doors and entered into the city.

-           -           -

Again, please tell me what you think! You guys helped me a bunch with this chapter just cause you reviewed! Reviews = Chapter!!! Thanks guys!

D.Night


	3. Sealing Promises and Deadly Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**_Thank you guys who reviewed! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!! *Hugs all around again* I'm so glad you guys are reading, and liking, the fic! I hope I'm not going to disappoint you with this chapter! R/R!! Love you guys!_**

Note: This chapter is verging between good and dull with me, I would like to know what you guys think. Please! I hope it's not too bad. 

Warnings: None in particular. Kinda sappy like, but hey, gotta happen somewhere.. :-D 

**Chapter Three: Sealing Promises..Deadly Eyes**

            Legolas paused infront of the ordinary door. He took a breath and looked about him. Above the door was a sign reading, Historic Keep, in sterling Elven writing. How many times had he been outside this door? Syla was deemed a historical marker. She was one of the many who recorded the history of the Elves. He assumed she had been busy as of late. She was always busy writing in those massive books with her elegant words and penmanship. 

            The Prince let out a long sigh; he had faced armies of Orcs and never felt this nervous. What was it she did to him? Gently he placed his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it stepping inside. He opened the door slow enough not to ring the chimes at its corner, but he was not prepared for the chimes of the door closing. It had never done that in the past. He grimaced as it echoed through the large area of books and paintings. 

            "It is late; may I ask who it is that walks the aisles of the past?" 

            Legolas barely remembered to reply. He was too busy basking in the sound of her voice to answer her question. He could imagine the way she looked as she said the simple phrase. She probably did not falter in whatever she was doing, be it writing, reading, or searching the upper level books. 

            Instead of answering like he should have, he replied with, "Yes, it is late. What is a Keeper of the Times doing here as night has fallen?" he said it with a phony accent and a deeper voice. He wasn't quite sure why he wished to deceive her, but he felt it a reflex.

            There was a pause, then a laugh so sweet to him, "Ah, I must answer that question often Sir. I am here for I have nothing more to do. Now, would you be so kind as to answer my question?"

            Legolas silently went up the flight of stairs into the next level. He glanced around as he heard her speak. His expert tracking skills gave him great advantage and his silent footsteps moved along two aisles, then down on the marble floor.

            The Prince caught a glimpse of the person moving swiftly through the aisles of books. "I am looking for someone." He said loud enough for her to hear.

            "You will not find them here for I am alone." She replied in a clear voice, though it was beginning to fill with suspicion.

            "One is never alone." Legolas said following her shadow. He did not realize he had spoken in his own voice now as he was so focused on finding her. He did, however, realize it was when there was a pause and the shadow stopped for a moment. She then quickly picked up again. 

            "Once betrayed, one is always alone." She replied and the Elven Prince winced inwardly. 

            "I was once told me that the past is simply a moment we cannot change, though a moment we learn a lifetime from." He said weaving through the aisles after her. 

            "That _someone was correct…When you cannot change a broken trust, you learn not to trust." Her voice was so dull and plain it hurt for him to hear it. What happened to the smile that was always there? From her voice, he could hear that the stars that gleamed in her eyes were long burned out. _

            With a renewed determination he skipped an aisle and hurried down the next snatching the figure's forearm before she could turn away. "And what is a life without trust?" He asked softly.

            "The same as a life without love." She replied in a whisper, her eyes down and her head turned away from him. "Now release me." She tried to step away but he only tightened his grip. 

            "I will not let you go again." He said trying to turn her but she refused. 

            "You let me fall into a thousand pieces, from which I was never rebuilt." She breathed. She took a breath and added, "You hold nothing but a spiritless woman's arm Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." 

            "I never meant to hurt you." Legolas said gently. 

            "Well you did." was her only reply still not looking at him.

            "I did only wh-"

            "What you had to." She finished for him as she suddenly turned her head and looked at him. He was taken aback by the emotion in her eyes, how the light of the candles near gleamed in her hazel eyes. "And I am only doing what I must." With this she jerked out of his relaxing grip and walked away.

            "You must run from me?" He questioned in suit.

            "If that keeps me from falling again..then yes." She replied.

            "I won't-"

            "Do not make promises you cannot keep Your Highness, they only wind up as regrets of broken glass." She said moving around the side of a slim but long table opposite of him. "And allow me to offer you advice Prince Legolas, with all due respect of course…Broken glass is sharp and painful, it only takes a moment to become that way. The worst about broken glass is that when you try to pick it up and put it back together it only cuts you on the way." 

            Legolas stood on the other side of the table, less than an arm's length away, taking in her words. The three long candles between them flickered and reflected in her eyes so full of different things. Silently he noticed how she had changed since he had left. 

            Her hair once a rich color of white corn that was always flowing idly behind her was now pulled away from her face and it looked to be somewhat curly. Her face was not as soft as it used to be, much tanner. And she was thinner, with no need to be, so her face bones were more defined. Still she was somewhat shorter than he and in the night she was wearing a fair colored cloak over a thin dress of grey.

            "You have changed Syla.." he said quietly.

            Her eyes moved away from him and she opened the book she had and flipped through its pages with no destination. "So have you.." she murmured quietly.

            Silence fell and Legolas did not know what to say to her. It was as if she was waiting from him to trip on a stone and fall flat on his face. He was bound and determined not to have that happen. She would have no reason to throw the Prince of Mirkwood from her work home. "You are a sight for my sore eyes." He told her.

            She said nothing until she looked up at him, "And you are still as charming as you used to be..no matter war nor battle." 

            Legolas smiled slightly and reached toward a fallen lock of hair. At first she just watched his hand but when the tips of his fingers brushed the side of her face as they wisped away the strand back into her hair she relaxed and closed her eyes. He meant to pull away then after the fallen lock was away from her face, but his fingers moved back to her temple and slid down her cheek. Gently he drew to her chin and tilted her head until she looked at him again. 

            He was shocked when she suddenly turned away. "Syla?"

            "No. I am not doing this Legolas. I am not letting myself fall into you again." She said harshly. 

            "I understand your doubts of me and you have every right to have those doubts but.." he grew tired of her walking away and sped forward turning her back to him. "you must understand that I know what I did. I know how I wronged you, Valar I know I did. Through all the days I was gone, the battles we fought, I could not stop myself from thinking of you. Tell me, did you not think of me as well?" 

            Syla look at him, truly looked at him this time. Her heart had nearly stopped when she heard his voice. When he touched her face she fought not to turn into that touch. How she wanted to forgive him, how she wanted to believe what he was saying..but, how could she? After all she went through after him, could she simply open her arms again?

            Legolas fought not to frown as she did not answer the question. Quietly he said, "You told me, the day I made the largest mistake of my life, that you would always love me..Do you not still kept to that word?"

            Syla's stomach turned and her eyes burned wildly. Gently she slid a slender hand to his smooth face caressing his cheek with her thumb lightly. She could tell he tried not to, but he turned into her touch, reaching his own hand to grasp her's. 

            She barely kept her breathing even as she eased him down closer to her, but as he thought she was going to kiss him, she instead brushed her face to his as she whispered in his ear, "That is a promise you will not let me keep..." 

            She turned away so quickly that Legolas could not even say anything in return. Slowly he began to realize what, exactly, he had done to her. He had her heart in his hands and he had clenched down as hard as he could. Aragorn was right, he had..was..killing her. 

            As he heard the door down stairs open and close, the chimes ringing loudly, he let his proud stance slump. A strong hand drew to his eyes and covered them momentarily as if to hide his worst deed. 

            Instead he saw her face, her eyes, and he heard her voice. She was right, he had betrayed her trust, her love…Gradually the Elf created in stone in his mind that she was not going to hurt because of him..and he also knew that though she hadn't denied it nor said it, she loved him. He could see it in her pained eyes and he wasn't going to let that love go so easily and hurt her more than he already had by giving up.

*          *          *

            Syla did not go home after she left the Keep. Tears she hated so badly streamed down her face only to be roughly brushed away. Honestly she did not even know she had passed her home until she ended up at the forest line. Though she did not stop when she reached the true forest tree line and she entered, listening as the trees whispered. 

            It was quite some time later that she finally noticed that she was dangerously close to all out sobbing. She stopped her stalk and braced against a large tree. Sliding down the smooth trunk she covered her face with her hands. Alone in the night she cried for pains long past and for the words she had forced herself to say as the clouds above rumbled softly. 

            Rage began to build in those tears and she screamed out, "Why did you do this?!?!" to no one who could answer. As her words echoed she again buried her face in her hands and muttered quietly, "Why can you not let me love you Legolas?.." 

            In the midst of her tears she did not notice the eyes watching her and she didn't hear footsteps that were not meant to be heard. She barely felt the air change as someone kneeled infront of her, nor the gentle hand that slid through her hair. 

            She did, however, open her eyes in her hands as she heard a smooth voice say quietly, "Why will you not let me love _you_, Ni'Syla Monteridi?" 

            Slowly Syla lifted her head and her gaze fell to the voice in the dark as the clouds let down a steady drizzle. In the night his features were dimmed, but his eyes shone brightly as she looked at him. 

            As the water streamed down his handsome face she was screaming at herself to get up and leave back to her home, but another stronger part of her searched into his eyes. She saw the pains of war, wounds of yesterday..ones that were still bleeding today. She saw deep regret laced into those beautiful orbs of blue as she dared to name what underlined it all so strongly. Deeply rooted in his eyes and singing forth she saw the love he so wanted to give.

            Salty tears mixed with rain as she abruptly threw her arms around the Prince of Mirkwood. 

            The rain did not bother Legolas as she held her close. He sighed and looked above in the rain silently thanking the Valar for the gift of her so close to him. He could hear as her fears and pains were seeping down her cheeks and into his neck. Legolas turned his head towards her and kept his firm embrace of her to him. 

            "I am so sorry Syla..I swear I am..I am so sorry." He murmured.

            He couldn't help the stroke of fear that went through him as she pulled away, but it was drowned out when she leaned her forehead to his. "I needed you Legolas. I needed you the day you left..I needed you then more than ever." 

            The Prince could tell that she was not talking of how he had broken her to pieces, but of something else. "Why? What happened that day?" he asked as her warm hands slid to the base of his neck.

            "Ni'Clarin…" she told him quietly. 

            Legolas frowned at this. The mention of her brother? Oh Valar tell him Ni'Clarin had not…was not..not then! Not that day! 

            "He was found on his trip to Rivendell.."

            The Elven Prince had always wondered why he had not seen or heard of the other male Elf when he had reached Rivendell a day or two after when he was supposed to be there. 

            "..Orcs had killed him Legolas…and you were not there to keep me above my grief…I was drowning and you were not there.." Her vow to stay strong as she said this to him shattered as her voice broke and the tears renewed themselves.

            "But I am here. I am here _now_ Syla, and I swear I will not turn away as I did then." Legolas told her. 

            Syla closed her eyes and turned her water streamed face away from him. "How can I trust you Legolas?...Why would you even want me baring the scars that I do?" 

            Without another word she guided his hand to the side of her neck. Legolas abruptly drew back as he felt what was there. His fingers had run along a deep scar just under the joint of her jaw. 

            _"..to keep me above my grief.."_

"My words did not lie when I said I was spiritless." She told him as the rain became larger drops instead of a drizzle. 

            Beyond his horror and question on how she lived past such a wound as the scar told, he turned his gaze to her again. Quietly he realized what she must have thought when he had pulled away so quickly. Gently he slid his hand back to the scar despite the pain that it cause the Prince himself as he murmured, "..Then if your words do not lie..I will breathe the life I ripped away from you…I will love you Syla..I do love you, as I have always loved you, more so now than ever." 

            Syla looked at him half in amazement and half in pure relief. Slowly, ever slowly, a flame long dead danced into her eyes. Just a small bit, but it was there and Legolas did not ignore it. "..Now the only question is would you love me again in return?" he asked allowing his hand to reach her gentle face again as he kept his other arm wrapped around her.

            This time she did not fight him and whispered, "I never stopped loving you Legolas…Prince of Mirkwood." 

            Legolas did not want to break the spell given to his ears by her voice and he gently ended any further words by brushing his lips to hers. He had intended for it to be a kiss only of timid relief, but the long since time of not hearing her voice, seeing her, or having her in his touch seeped as much into him as it did into her. 

            As the warm rain continued to fall on the two reunited hearts of love stayed there in that forest, kneeled in the rain soaked leaves and grass giving and taking a kiss to seal a promise of forgiveness and a vow of love.

            …Neither knew of the eyes in the distance watching them by a stroke of pure coincidence and luck on the deadly watcher's part. Nor did Aragorn and Arwen see the eyes watching them through the balcony door as they slept. Both deadly eyes were the eyes of many and filled with a thirst for revenge on the King of Man and the Prince of Mirkwood as well as a snoring Dwarf a few rooms away who led in a war that destroyed them.

            Now it was their turn to destroy these they watched from the inside out…

-           -           -

So, what did you think? Sucky, good, decent, really bad? Please tell me! Thanks again for everything guys! And remember, reviews = chapter! 

D.Night

P.S. This chapter took so long not because of lack of reviews (cause there wasn't, yay!!!) but because my computer threw a fit..hopefully it won't happen again any time soon. 


	4. The Sweetest Reality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**WOW!** **THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! *Hugs* I am SO HAPPY that you guys are reading and reviewing! *Happy dance* Yayayay! PLEASE keep it up and I'll try to update soon again!**

**Note: ****_ATTENTION!!_ This chapter is really rather slow…really slow actually. The ending however will open for some new fun stuff…Mwhahah! So please don't give up on me cause of this chatper, I know it sucks, sorry. Hope you can still bare reading it though!******

**_Thanks again for the reviews!_**

Now, FORWARD!

**Chapter Four: The Sweetest Reality**

      "Never before have I seen such a look upon  your face Legolas." 

            It was nearly a quarter's rise after dawn as Gimli spoke in an amused voice to his Elven friend. Gimli was a Dwarf in Elven halls, but he was not stupid. He would no more not notice he was standing on an Orc's head than not to notice the strange flame burning in the Elf's eyes this day.

            "Dare I ask why?" the Son of Gloin asked with a smirk barely seen under his thick beard.

            Legolas looked across the table to his friend. A smile pulled violently at his face but he tried, only in vain, to fight it. Finally he did smile, a full true smile; a kind that Gimli, no matter how long they had been friends, had seen before. "Long has something been lost to me…but in the depths of night and the tears of rain has it been returned." 

            Gimli eyed the Prince oddly before he laughed suddenly. "Puzzles and riddles you speak, I will not ask more. You will only confuse me Legolas. Just know my friend," the Dwarf stood, or rather dropped, off his chair and patted the Elf's arm as he walked by saying, "..it is truly a joy to see you like this."

            Legolas glanced at the Dwarf's back as he walked along. He suddenly saw two Elven maidens and hurried his step calling out to them by name..What had happened since Legolas was gone the night before? With a laugh to himself and a shake of his head the Prince stood and walked idolly towards the East doors.

            A strange un-named feeling swelled in him as he thought of the Dwarf's words. It grew, as did the smile on his face, as he thought of the very early morning's dwindling stars a hand full of hours ago.

            _The rain had stopped some time ago and the stars were coming out, only to dwindle in the sun's dawn. Legolas silently woke from his light sleep to find himself never moved from the position he had set himself in long ago; leaned against a smooth tree, out of the rain, with Syla leaning against him. She was sleeping at the moment and he did not move to wake her. _

            _A warm breeze turned cool as it hit their wet clothing and he tried to warm his sideways embrace without waking her but Syla stirred then. Finding her clothes were still soggy from the rain he imagined she had woken up slightly confused because she tensed for a moment. She soon relaxed however and said, "How long have you been awake?" _

_            He smiled slightly, "How did you know I was awake?"_

_            "Your body is more tense when awake and not sleeping." She replied sleepily._

_            He nearly laughed at this, "Ah, I see. Not long love, not long." _

_            She laughed softly at this. The songs of the night took over then and they sat in silence listening to what mostly only Elven ears could hear in those songs. Eventually Legolas felt Syla lax again and knew she was sleeping. He knew he should not keep her out in the night to sleep in soggy clothing. As he shifted she murmured something but did not wake. When an Elf was completely at ease, they could sleep through almost anything. Legolas was both pleased and slightly surprised by this. _

_            The Prince wasn't sure if he liked the fact of how light she was as he gathered her in his arms and walked towards the city again. She was half way awake when he could see the city clearly through the trees. She had moved to be released but he only murmured for her to relax and she did, fully content in her position. _

_            She had fallen back into a light sleep when Legolas reached her home. He glanced at the window to see familiar insides as to make sure this was where she still lived. He reached to open the door but found it locked and sighed. _

_            "Still lock your doors to shadows in the night?" he asked slightly shifting Syla  only to wake her_

_            "Hm?" she opened her eyes to find where they were. "Oh." She sighed as well turning her face into his shoulder. "Can I not just sleep here?" she asked looking at him._

_            Legolas smiled, "Do not tempt __me.__" He told her._

_            Shadowed by dawn she smiled and laughed slightly. She shifted to be free from his grasp and he gently let her down. As she reached into her cloak's pocket she breathed very quietly, "..Tell me this is not a dream Legolas." Slowly her eyes traveled back to his. _

_            Secretly Legolas was thinking the same but smiled and put both hands on either side of her on the door she in front of. He braced forward, his lips close to her's, and whispered, "No dream could be sweeter than this." _

_            Her disbelief seemed to slide away slightly and she smiled just before their lips met._

Legolas stopped barely short of walking flat into Aragorn as he was standing, and had been standing, in his path with a glint of mischief in his eyes. The Prince blinked in surprise and did not know what to do at first and he imagined he looked something like Aragorn did many months ago when he returned to Helm's Deep. 

            "You walk as if in a dream Legolas." Aragorn said, a smile playing at his features. 

            Legolas's mind cleared and he nodded fondly, "Though a dream would be pleasant, it could not be any more than reality is right now." 

            Aragorn raised a brow at this. "Can I assume you found Syla last night?" He asked as he and his friend turned to walk. Legolas only glanced at him briefly with a quick smile. The King of Man was quite pleased with this. "And from the looks of you, it doesn't look as though she slapped you or damaged you in any way."

            "Your sense of humor, Estel, I am sure is entertaining to you." The Elf replied in his native tongue.

            "And not to you?" the man replied in the same fashion. 

            After a brief moment they both laughed, something they had not freely done without heavy weight barring down on them in a very long time. 

*          *          *

            Syla tried to ignore the knowing stare from her very long time friend Telari as felt her eyes boring into her back as she was putting the finishing touches on a large painting. Telari herself did not say anything as she observed Syla. She could read every feature, every little detail, to the finest. She knew Syla better than Syla knew herself. 

            "That smile that plays your face; it is one I have not seen in some time." 

            Syla cleared her throat to stop the smile from spreading. "Is that so?" she asked ignorantly.

            Telari ignored the act and moved further into the office gazing at the exceptionally large painting. "Must I ask you name that smile's vile origin or do I know its stench?" she said, her voice as sharp with the insult the Prince of Mirkwood as if he were there. She knew, she had known, but she also knew what had happened before. 

            "You do not need to ask, you know this." Syla replied, not ignoring the iciness. She took a breath and straightened looking at the detail she had just added as she said, "He has done nothing to you, you should not speak as if he is your enemey. He is a good Elf Telari and he has fought in many wars, you owe him your respect and loyalty."

            Telari sighed heavily. "..He shattered you Syla."

            The other Elven-woman was silent while she leaned down and detailed an anonymous face. Quietly she replied, "There is no need to remind me of that, I know plenty well."

            "Do you?" Telari bit her tongue as she said it. Syla paused then continued, she hoped she was going to act as if she did not hear that. "I just…I do not want to see it happen again Sy." 

            The Keeper sighed as she observed her work. "It will not happen again." 

            "How can you be sure?" 

            "Because I am!" Syla exclaimed. Telari was slightly surprised by the outburst and looked at her friend for a moment. Syla sighed and added, "He loves me Tel. You did not see his eyes last night." 

            "Did he not love you before? Did I not see his eyes when he looked at you so long ago, to the brim and brink with love, but what did he do then?" Telari retorted. She wasn't trying to put her friend down, but she had seen her fall apart after Legolas had left and it was Telari who had picked her back up, but no matter how she tried she never put her back together. To see that Legolas had practically restored her in one night because of three words that he could easily break again was something she did not favor. 

            If she knew, really knew, that Legolas would not abandon Syla as he had before she would be more than happy for her friend. But he hadn't seen, no one had truly seen, what he had done. She watched and tried to help, but only in vain. She had watched as her friend slowly began to die. It was Telari who was there to find her bleeding and murmuring for the dead to come. It was not _Legolas who had forced her to live, _he_ had shoved her to die. This was how Telari saw what had happened in the past year and more and no one, not even Syla, could convince her otherwise. _

            "Do not try and rip this from me Telari." The Keeper said lowly.

            "I am not ripping anything from you Sy! I am only trying to make sure that you are not going to be shoved to the side again on the whim of a few moments. Do not let him do that again." Telari pleaded.

            "He will not do it again!" Syla cried, frustrated at her friend…but also at herself as doubts began to rise again within her. 

            "I saw what happened Syla. **_I_** did! You have fought for so long now just to get back to your life after Legolas, and Ni'Clarin, and-.." her words died as she did not say anymore. "Where was he when Ni'Clarin died?"

            "He did not even know." She replied.

            "Did not know? He went to Rivendell, the path on which your brother died, and he did not know?! Is this what he told you?" Telari questioned disbelieving. She was seeing everything her friend was not. 

            "I will not question him on such a thing. I have no reason to believe otherwise."

            "No reason?! You trust him again after one night?!" Telari burst. She laughed bitterly, not at Syla, but at him even if he was not near enough to hear. "Are you listening to yourself? You go back to him and you probably will not make it past his next betrayal." 

            Syla did not move from her position at one of the large desks in the room as she was looking in something. Telari knew she had crossed a line when she braced her hands on the desk and slowly, slowly looked up to her; fair hair dangling forward. "Telari..You are my friend, and as my friend I am hoping that you will see that I am happy this way. You will see why I trust him so readily again, and you will also end this conversation you have started." She said very lowly. Syla did not like to argue with her friends at all, and when she knew she was dangerously close to saying anything she would regret this is was she would do. Warn them..

            Telari sighed heavily. "If it makes you happy…" she said quietly, "then I suppose I will leave it be. I just do not understand why Logiene across the way would not make you just as happy." She brought up the gentle-elf who had it in for Syla for some time now. 

            Syla only shook her head however, "I do not, and could not, love him as I do Legolas." 

            Telari did not say anything then nodded. She knew Syla was still fuming about the conversation and tilted her head before leaving the room. Syla looked at the now vacant space where Telari once was. Doubts still churned in her. One voice was yelling at her that she was being niave and falling too fast, the other was screaming at her for even thinking of doubting Legolas. 

            She was so caught into her thoughts she did not hear another person enter the office. She snapped her head to the sound of someone cleaing their throat. At first Syla did not understand why the visitor was there but then she smiled. Her voice slipped to her native language as she greeted the Elf with a pleased smiled, "Long has it been since I stood in your presence my friend." 

            "Long it has been…Far too long." Arwen replied a smile claiming her gentle features as she spoke to a long time friend.

            *          *          *          

            "For a time I thought you were hiding from me." 

            Arwen jumped in surprise. Damn Aragorn and his Elvish-like walk. He was one of the few that could sneak up on her…though it had taken him some time to learn.

            Syla, however and who she had been sitting and talking with for some time now, found the look on her face extremely amusing and laughed. She had seen the man coming behind the Evenstar but had said nothing and he had given her a grateful look. It had been long since she had seen Aragorn. Longer than even seeing Arwen. He had changed a bit. The times of war lined his strong face, but his eyes remained the same.

            "Thank you, Syla, for not warning me and finding this incrediably amusing." Arwen said in mock tartness as Aragron smiled and kissed her swiftly on the cheek for she was 'shunning' him. 

            "There is no need for a warning when there is no threat to warn about." Syla replied.

            "Ah, and she is right. Why would you need a warning from the man you love?" Aragorn asked as the wooden bench swing continued to flow back and forth with its two seaters. 

            Arwen smiled and Syla shook her head, not loosing the smile she had, and looked to Aragorn. "Aragorn, Son of Arathorn..and new King of Man says rumor, you dare show yourself to me after such a long absence and no word?" 

            "Be ashamed before her…as I was." Arwen said strongly then added the last bit. 

            Aragorn did not quite know where this wave of playfulness had come in on the Elven-woman he loved, but he did not mind in the least. Too long had she been burdened with the troubles of war of men and then the sending of her people. Too long had it been for both of them to laugh as they were now. 

            The King straightened his shoulders and said in his most humble voice, "Forgive my wrongs of you, Lady Syla. As I am here before you I beg your fogiveness." He bowed lowly and then rose again.

            The laughing that occurred after that did not stop for some time. Arwen, for one, found what he just did quite hilarious. And the look of trying to keep a straight face afterwards as they laughed at him was priceless. He finally relented then and allowed himself to laugh at his own misfortune of finding these two together again. He had long fogotten what it was like as he gathered they had too. 

            As the laughing drew quieter Arwen stood to reassure her husband-to-be that not all was his fault for the outburst. When the kiss she had given him broke he looked to Syla and said, "So it is you, once more Syla, who has made a very good friend of mine very happy again."

            Syla's eyes sparked and she shrugged slightly, "I suppose if you want to favor me for his actions I cannot stop you." 

            "Ah, no favoring Syla, pure truth. I saw him earlier this morning. Longer since I last saw you have I seen his face as light as 'twas this morning." Arwen replied. 

            The other Elf just smiled a little. "The gift of happiness from the other then is mutual." 

            "I am pleased to hear that." Aragorn said most seriously. He had heard from others what had happened with Syla last night. He had not brought it up when he spoke to Legolas that morning for he was unsure if he knew, or even wanted to think about it. Aragorn knew he, himself, would not want to speak, think, or be told of such things if it concerned Arwen. 

            Syla suddenly took a deep breath and stood, "As good as it is to see the two of you, I must get back to the Keep."

            "You would work their day and night if you could." Arwen told her.

            "Yes, I believe I have on many occasions." Syla smiled. "But do not make yourselves strangers. Forgiveness is not always given as easily on the second time of the same mistake." 

            "Trust in me, Syla, more than our shadows will be around now things have settled." Aragorn replied. 

            "Be it so Aragorn. Good day to you both, and do attempt to steer clear of trouble." Syla said, tilting her head slight before turning about and moving away. 

            "Trouble?" Arwen said quietly to only Aragorn in Elven. 

            He looked at her, "Stars would wonder where she got such an idea." He replied in the same language. Arwen smiled at his 'serious' but dripping with sarcasm like tone.

*          *          *

            Syla sighed listening to the noise outside. Who was making such a racket on an Elven steed? She listened as the shoes of the animal scraped the stone road outside. The horse was dancing around under its rider no doubt, but what Elven rider would not know how to control one's own horse? 

            …Unless, of course, it was intentional. 

            With a  slight frown she was ready to shoe Logiene away, but as she opened the balcony doors she was pleasantly surprised to see a very handsome Elven Prince on a familiar grey-white horse. He stopped the dancing steed and smiled up at her.

            "Have you never been sought out for a ride at your balcony's ledge Lady Syla?" Legolas asked.

            She smiled and leaned forward on the stone rail, "Oh, occasionally, but that was long ago." They both remembered full well the first time he was under this balcony, though it was certainly not the last. Same steed, same love, different day, different time.

            "Wish to join me then?" he asked.

            Syla pretended to think on this, "I..am not sure if I remember how to jump from this balcony onto such a horse." 

            Legolas smiled further as he sidepassed the horse to stand slightly away from the somewhat high balcony. He looked up at her expectantly and she sighed. This was not the attire to jump onto a horse and ride…but…

            Ripping her dress on both sides next to her legs and up to her knees, she gracefully vaulted onto the rail. Legolas backed his horse slightly and waited. Syla shook her head a little to herself thinking she was insane yet again for doing this, and dropped off the rail onto the horse's back behind the saddle. 

            She knew he would do it, as soon as she was on the horse always took off. Both riders were surprised he remembered, but alas he did and off they went. Syla would have toppled off the back had she not wrapped her arms around her fellow rider. 

            She laughed as she ducked to the side and away from Legolas fine whipping hair to look over his shoulder as they rode into the forest, curious eyes of those near watching with a familiar feeling.

*          *          *

            Aragorn watched as King Thranduil entered the peaceful gardens the King of Man was in, awaiting his betrothed. The look on the Elven King's face was not a pleasant one and when he spotted the man he quickly made his way over. Aragorn had a general idea about what he was upset with. It was nearly dusk now and Legolas had not returned from what Gimli had called earlier, 'Foolish Elven frolocking on a horse with a she-elf,'. That was barely after mid-day.

            "Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, you have known my son long." Thranduil said as he approached, not bothering with a greeting in the least. 

            "The majority of my life, yes." Aragorn replied.

            "You know him well enough, and you know his actions even better. Tell me, why is it no matter my arguing he returns to this..this..plain folk woman elf?" 

            Aragorn was rather shocked. He had imagined the King had come out here wondering where his son was, and when he found out he would send such and such to find him and rant all along the way. From his voice now he actually sounded more distressed and confused than anything. Perhaps the time of Legolas being next to death in war had made his father see that his son's happiness was worth more than his own. 

            The man cleared his throat, "Well…It is quite obvious my Lord." He glanced at the Elf to make sure he was listening. When he was Aragorn continued, "He loves her."

            Thranduil sighed and paced frustrated. Never before had Aragorn seen the strong Elven king pace as if anxious. The Elf had ever been able to mask his feelings, if any for Aragorn questioned that for a time, but now he was openingly showing his confusion…and what was more, he was asking a _man for his opinion. "She is merely a Keeper Aragorn! Surely he can see that. He deserves a…another Royal. An Elven of more noble blood than she."_

            "Legolas knows she is 'merely a Keeper' my Lord, but he does not see that as a fault." Aragorn replied.

            "And with all due respect neither should you." Arwen's voice surprised him, but it did little to the King. He doubted he knew she was there, but he did not mind. 

            "He is wasting away much time on her when he could find the-"

            "The Elven he loves? He _does_ love her King Thranduil. Can you not see that? You married an Elven of your status, as did my father, but not all High Elves such as yourself find love in the same water." Arwen glanced at Aragorn. He hinted a smile to her, then looked back at the contemplating King.

            Thranduil sighed and shook his head, "I received word he was miserable when he left. I did not get the chance to see him that day…I suppose he was miserable because of what he did the night before. What I wanted him to do." 

            "Your son is happy King Thranduil, and he has gone through much more than the next man to be that way. Do not take it from him, leave him to love who he wishes." Aragorn told him.

            Thranduil looked at the two for a moment. His eyes settled on Arwen as he said in Elven, "Your father is an Elven Lord I much respect Evenstar, I can see by your eyes he made the right blessing by you…perhaps I will take his unspoken advice." 

            Arwen smiled and the King turned away without another word. Aragorn looked to her with surprise still written on his face. Never would he have guessed such a conversation would occur with the three of them. 

            "Times change my love, the people in it are not always forgotten with it." She told him. Her many years speaking out. 

            "Come." Aragorn said, offering his hand that she readily slid her's into. "Let us walk." 

*          *          *

            The sun shadowed three figures into one as a horse and two riders stood on a raised area of land, just near the edge of the outer most boundary of Mirkwood to the West. The huge flaming giver of light dipped into the horizan very slowly as if wanting to give light just longer than normal to watch these two. 

            Syla rested her chin on Legolas's shoulder as the color of orange and gold streamed over their faces as they watched the setting sun. Her arms were still wrapped around him and he had only one hand with the reins of the patient horse and other other clasped over her's. The comfort of her body to his was something he had only dreamed to feel again. 

            A breeze stirred and a strand of hair slid from behind her to dance over her face and lay over his shoulder. The birds were slowing their day's word and the insects of the night were taking over as the sun dipped ever further down. 

            Legolas closed his eyes as she said quietly in their beautiful language, as if not to disrupt the scenary around them, "I love you." 

            "Never more could I love one more than I you, die I now or an eternity from now." He told her in the same fashion. 

            She kissed him on the cheek for this and he tightened his strong hand on her's. "I missed you so.." she murmured. 

            "Miss me no more, for I am here with you, and here I will stay." He replied. 

            "I always thought of you." She said suddenly. "Last night, when you asked if I thought of you, I thought of you constantly..no matter if I was angry with you or not." 

            Legolas opened his eyes to watch the sun. Gently he reached up and ran two gentle fingers along the scar on her neck. Though the initial horror was gone, the feeling of guilt remained strong. What would have happened had he lost her then? If he had not been able to redeem himself as he had now..he would have soon followed her he knew in his heart. 

            "How could I have done what I did?" he muttered quietly. 

            Syla had no answer for him, she did not know, that was an answer he would have to find. Though she knew he wanted the answer that neither them, nor the sun had right now, she did not want him to think on it now. "You have done great things, Legolas of Mirkwood. Many great things..In war and not." 

            Silently Legolas questioned that, burning scars from that war she spoke of flamed to life in him, but he did not say anything about it. "The sun lies low, we should go back to the city before night." 

            Syla nodded into his shoulder and the Prince lowered his hand back to the reins and turned his horse back towards home. Syla glanced back at the sun as they trotted down the slope. The breeze warmed as they entered the deeper forest again. 

            Legolas frowned as he noticed how his horse tensed. The faithful steed's ears twitched and he snorted. The Elf allowed him to continue into a slow canter as he looked about, senses alert. Small noises such as leaves russeling and branches moving caught his awareness. Gently he urged the horse a little faster. It wasn't long before the breeze brought a stentch with it. He knew that smell..Orcs..no Uruk-Hai. Uruk-Hai had slipped past Mirkwood borders and from the sound of the trees and the noise that was not meant to be heard, there was at least a cluster of them. 

            "Legolas?" Syla questioned as he sped the horse up again, almost to an all out sprint. 

            "Hold on tight love." He told her. The slow realization that he did not have his bow, quiver, or really any means of defense besides a single short blade on his belt made him tense. Worry grew as the scent got stronger and now Syla could smell its odor as well. 

            Legolas lowered his hands with the reins and urged the steed into a sprint as the thought of the many men Orcs had killed, him without a means of defense, and Syla behind him all came together. He felt her tense and dread rose deep in him as a loud, not necessarily near by, voice cried out in obvious rage, "Prince of Mirkwood!!" 

            …They were still fifteen or twenty minutes' hard sprint away from the city…

-           -           -

So??? I know it was incrediably boring but the end is going to give way to a lot more..FINALLY! HAHAH! *laughs evily* Thanks again for all the reviews!! *Hugs again and does let go* Oh, right, I gotta let you guys go so you can review again don't I? lol. *Lets go timidly* You are going to review right??? Next chapter will be out soon, especially if reviews keep flowing!! YAY! Love you guys!

D.Night

P.S. …Reviews…please?? *Grins*


	5. Brewing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap**

**_THHAAANNNNNKKKKKKKK YYYOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! *Hugs, hugs, and more hugs* Thank guy! I love you! I hope you guys don't hate me cause of how long it took to get this chapter up, sorry! It's not for lack of reviews. Please keep them coming! I really want to know what you think about this chapter cause I don't like it much. Please, please, please! Thank you guys! *more hugs!*___**

**Note: **Sorry it took SOOOOOO long for an update! I had slight problems with writer's block. Damn you writer's block!!! AHHH! I'm still not very pleased with this chapter, but please forgive me! *bows at everyone's feet* Please!!!! Hope you guys like it at least a little. 

**Chapter Five: Brewing**

            Legolas prayed that Syla was holding on when he realized he was going to have to turn very sharply coming up as he could hear the feet moving quickly. He didn't have the chance to warn her as two large Uruk-Hai sprang out. The horse below them barely jerked out of the way fast enough, but to the other side more came and Legolas reined hard to the right and kicked to move as fast as possible. 

            Syla clung to him tightly. Her balance had wobbled when the horse moved to the left so quickly. When Legolas rounded hard to the right she was nearly off the other side. Fortunately Legolas was strong in the saddle and she clung to him as a balance. For a few moments it was hard to regain her balance, but when she did they moved faster. She knew Legolas had kept the steed back slightly waiting for her. 

            They burst into a full out sprint as arrows began to rain towards them. Legolas wove in and out of the trees and brush trying to avoid them. When an arrow flew dangerously close to his ear he realized that if they got any closer they'd hit Syla before they hit him. He felt as she lifted her head to look behind them, and how her claim on him tensed. 

            "Keep close Syla. Keep your head down." Legolas told her over the wind. 

            Syla did so and put her head to his upper shoulder, lower neck and closed her eyes so was not to be tempted to look behind again. 

            Legolas's worry was beginning to form into panic. Not for himself of course, he could handle, and had handled, many things, but when the weight of his love's life rested firmly on him it gave him more to worry about…a lot more. 

            He stiffened as he whipped the steed around a tree and headed North again when Syla tensed even more behind him and gasped. The thought of an arrow striking her flew through his mind as he circled around another large tree. "Syla?" he questioned. 

            "They are nearing." She told him. Her voice was not strained so he imagined the gasp to be from a close call. Far too close for his liking. All of this was not to his liking of course..

            He hated to ask her, but he had to know and the trees were too wide and dense to look away from his riding, "How many?" 

            She hesiated then looked behind quickly estimating how many. "More than a dozen that I can see..I think there are others in the brush for I see none with arrows and bows. Most are on…beasts. Something they're riding." 

            Legolas thought on this quickly, his expert mind clicking here and there to what to do. They could not be riding wargs, they would have already caught up to them by now if they were. He could not keep Syla behind him as arrows were raining as they were. Even a nick could insert poison. The thought kept weighing on his mind and it held him from thinking clearly. "Syla, listen to me, when I move to the side I want you to get into the saddle." 

            "What?" Confusion laced her voice. Why bother with that?  "No, just keep riding." She said. Another arrow zinged past her arm and she tried not to tense as she knew he had felt it before. 

            Legolas barely had time to react when an regular Orc shot from the brush towards them. He turned the steed so hard that they lowered down quite a bit and the Orc flew over them. They were gone again in an instant from around that brush and through a thick patch of underbrush. Legolas cursed himself, this would slow the horse further. Turning out of the area he heard a riping sound and Syla's grip on him tightened as she let out a cry of surprise.

            Looking behind he saw the Orc that had grabbed for her but ripped the dress she wore instead. Anger dwelled in him but he was forced to look away as Syla told him to turn. He did without really seeing why, but a huge Uruk-Hai had leaned from an upcoming tree and was waiting. He clawed out but missed them for the most part, only cutting the side of the Prince's neck superfically. 

            "Now Syla!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed as he threw his right leg over the neck of the horse and moved as if to dismount when running, but then as Syla, mostly by reflex not thought, moved into the saddle he jumped slightly to get on the back of the steed and release his foot from the stirrup. 

            Syla's frustration grew as she took the reins. She barely had time to warn him as he was getting his balance that she had to right the next tree. She didn't realize there was a fallen trunk beyond it. If it was not for their blood more than likely they both would have been off the side of the horse. 

            "Ride to the East!" Legolas called over the wind. Again she turned as she heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. The Uruk-Hai must be nearing, she thought. She knew an Elven horse was fast, but so were Uruk-Hai on whatever it was they were on. They looked like deformed horses. Perhaps..one rider would go faster. 

            The horse suddenly made a strange noise and julted. She heard Legolas grumble something and lean to the side. 

            "What is it?" She asked when he straightened again and she could felt the horse limp. This slowed their pace incrediably. She heard as the Wargs closed in, their riders seeing the fault. 

            "He is lame. Arrow." Legolas told her. 

            A horrid cry brought up and neither had the chance to react before something very hard collided with them. The lame horse let out a screech as he was thrown to the ground with his two riders. He struggled to get up, unaware that with every movement he was twisting his saddle rider's leg all the more. The horse heard a noise and then..he went limp as an Orc stood at his neck, glaring at the rider painfully trying to get free from the fallen steed.

            Legolas had been thrown from the back of the horse a good few yards. He couldn't come to his senses quick enough to realize that he had unsheathed his short blade and blocked an attack twice. When he finally did he defended himself with speed and grace until he cut his oppnent down. 

            All too quickly he realized Syla was not around him. Snapping his gaze about he saw that she had her leg pinned under the horse that suddenly went limp as an Orc curved his blade into his neck. Syla let out a cry of relief as she escaped from under the horse but it soon vanished as the Orc neared, standing on the corpse of the creature himself.

            Legolas did the only thing he could from his distance. As the disgusting creature raised his weapon the Elf reeved back and threw his short blade as hard as he could. 

            Syla could feel her leg throbbing as she struggled with her panic and with her common sense. She didn't hear what the Orc said as he raised his blade. She was about to sprint up but he was suddenly out of her sight with a cry. She gasped out a breath that she did not know she was holding and looked behind her to see Legolas running towards her. 

            The Prince of Mirkwood quickly retrieved his only weapon and returned to Syla as she struggled to get up. "Careful." He said cautiously as he rushed to help her. She put little weight on the leg that was pinned under his faithful steed and he cursed dumb luck and fate. If they hadn't switched..

            "Where did the others go?" she asked suddenly, looking down the path they had gone.

            Legolas had been thinking the same, but he did not answer right away as he ushered her away from the fallen steed and the dead Orcs. "We cannot stay here. They will not be missing for long." 

            Syla said nothing as he helped her walk quickly away to a thicket of underbrush. Legolas paused after a time and listened to the wind. They were down wind for the moment, but it could change in these forests just as day to night. 

            "Is the Prince hiding?!" 

            Both Elves dropped down, Legolas bringing Syla protectively closer. That was a voice of an Uruk-Hai, there was no doubt in his mind. Perhaps even the same one as before. 

            "Will you not come out and fight?!" he roared. He then laughed, "You have no allies this time Prince of Mirkwood, you cannot take us all..You know that--I know that…and even..-she-..knows that." He was nearing, Legolas could hear his steps as well as many others. 

            "What do they want Legolas?" Syla said very lowly.

            He paused, his eyes searching around them for any movement. The night was growing darker and it was hard for even him to see the smallest details that could tell the longest story. He finally answered when the wind breezed through them silently. "It is I they want." He whispered.

            Syla had known that answer, but hearing it from him was different. The confirmation was always stronger than the assumption. She was quiet a moment as was the voice searching for the Elf who had an arm around her and a blade in the other. "Go." She whispered.

            Legolas looked at her in question. Leave her here? "No." 

            "Go Legolas. You can move faster alone, I know that. Do not risk them catching you just so you can stay here with me." She told him, cringing as a frustrated roar went up. They could both hear blades ripping apart plants and brush searching for them. 

            "The city is not far, you can make it there alone." 

            "I am not leaving you here." Legolas replied, looking directly into her eyes. 

            "You have to." She said. "Please Legolas..Please go, you cannot stay here. There are too many, you have barely any defense." She pleaded.

            "This is tiring Prince!" 

            "You have no defense. I am not leaving Syla." Legolas told her.

            "They are not after me, they are after you!" she whispered lowly. "Do not stand in a field of arrows just to see me on the other side." 

             Legolas thought on this. Her eyes so full of desperation were killing him. Perhaps she was right. If he went for the city and the Uruk-Hai were after him, they'd follow him and leave her. Was he really trying to protect her or unconsiously putting her in more danger? 

            Syla saw the thoughts flooding through his mind. She nodded slightly placing both hands on either side of his face. "Go. Go and you can come back for me." 

            "Promise me you will be here when I come." He whispered putting his forehead to her's. 

            "I promise." She told him. 

            "I will come for you." He said. 

            "I know." 

            "We can search all night if you wish!" Again that voice was closer. 

            Legolas had no choice now, he had to go. Something in him was shouting at him not to go, not to leave Syla out here, but he had made up his mind. He had to leave her in order to save her. The kiss he gave her then was laced with desperation and with a longing to stay. How he wanted to prolong his leaving in this kiss, but he only had so much time. Forcing himself to do so, he tore away and was gone from her without a glance for he knew he if were to look back, he would never leave. 

            Syla watched him disappear into the brush, lowly bent to stay out of sight and keep them from thinking she was there. After a moment she heard him shout, "You may look all night, but I am here."

            Silence was his reply until numerous cries of rage went up. "Kill him!" 

            Syla shut her eyes tightly at those two words as she heard heavy feet begin to run. She had no doubt that Legolas was off into a graceful sprint towards the city that was only a few minutes away. When she opened her eyes to hear only the vague retreat of the sounds she whispered to no one, "Run Legolas." 

            "..Perhaps it is you who should be running.." That 'no one' replied from behind her. 

*          *          *

            "What are you thinking out here alone?" 

            Arwen did not startle at the sound of Aragorn's husky voice, nor did she turn around. She was standing on the largest balcony in the Royal Home gazing only into the unending stars. "Something swells in the air, Aragorn."

            Aragorn frowned as he approached her from behind. 

            "Other's feel it, I can see it in their tense movements and glances." 

            Aragorn too had noticed the strange behavior of the majority of the Elves in the Home but not many outside of it besides Guardians. They were not a fluent in their movements and spoke in a way that did not make their eyes shine as they usually did. "What is it your people feel?" the King of Man asked as he stood beside her. 

            Arwen did not answer for a time. Her eyes scanned the stars and then fell to the darkened forest. "Brewing." She said in Elvish. "Something is brewing and 'tis not of a well nature." She added looking at him. 

            Aragorn's frown deepened. Legolas had used that term once before, very long ago, before the Fellowship and the Ring. He would remember that day for the rest of his life. The Prince had murmured it in Elvish, just as his love had, and not but a few minutes later horrible things had happened. 

            Years ago Aragorn and Legolas were moving through Mirkwood and Legolas had been exceptionally quiet and when he answered Aragorn's question as to why, he said 'Brewing'. He said something was brewing. Within a few minutes they stumbled on a band of travelers…all dead. All with the same burned skin and eyeless heads. The first thing Legolas said when they had gotten there was that they were too late. 

            "Legolas has been gone for some time." He commented quietly. Arwen merely nodded. "Perhaps Gimli and I should make sure he is at least in the city." 

            "He is not here." Arwen told him in a strange monotone voice. "He is there." She nodded towards the forest. 

            Aragorn looked at the forest then back to his love. "Arwen.." he said quietly. He could see this was bothering her greatly. He waited until she looked at him to say, "What is it that you feel?"

            She only looked at him for a time. Slowly she replied, "I do not feel it..I am not bound to these lands." She looked away again. " 'Tis the people who feel it. They feel the sense that is revolving around their beloved Prince." 

            "Then Legolas is in danger?" Aragorn tensed. 

            "I do not know." Arwen murmured in a disappointed voice. Legolas was a good friend of her's, she had known him for thousands of years, a threat to him was not what she wanted to speak of and perhaps it was that that was blocking her from feeling it..and the same to the people, Legolas's father even. "Find him Aragorn." She said looking into his eyes. "Find him for I fear for him." 

            Aragorn studied her a moment. He nodded barely and set a kiss on her cheek before turning away and walking quickly back inside the Home.

*          *          *

            "Do you know what I am?" 

            Syla stared at the creature that stood before her. Slowly she braced on the tree behind her and stood painfully, never taking her eyes off of him. He had the skin of an Orc, the height and build of an Uruk-Hai, but..it was as though he was deformed more so than an average Uruk-Hai beast. His head was unevenly shaped, higher in some points more so than others. He had hair, slimy and greesy as it was, but it almost looked as though he had –wings- on his back. Tattered and broken as they were, she would swear they were wings. Dark and half feather, half..skin. One was larger than the other and had more skin than feathers. He was a disgusting sight.

            "No." She replied.

            "No one does." He ground out. "No one knows what I am, what my kind are. We were made to kill, destroy, that was our purpose…but we never killed, and we never destroyed in a war we were supposed to rule. In the farther most lands of Mordor we stayed, waiting…until that pitiful battle they call a war was over and our lands fell to dead silence."

            Syla did not move. She hardly understood a thing he said. She had be told that Sauron had bred a different type of killing beast, but it was pure myth. It was never supported, no one ever saw these creatures of death. 

            "Do you know why we were not summoned?" he asked as he approached her, his footsteps not even heard in the least. 

            Slowly she shook her head. 

            "Because of useless creatures. Because of Men and Elves…and even a Wizard and Dwarves." He towered over her as he stopped his slow walk. He had to be over 7 feet maybe. It was as though a Hobbit was confronted by a horse. "The alliances would have fallen, you know this correct? You know that if not for a band of once nine, we would be ruling Middle Earth."

            "But there was that band of nine, the Fellowship did exsist, and your kind and purpose fell. You cannot change that." Syla told him, her voice only shaking once but her hands trembled. 

            The beast grunted. "Changing the past is not what we set out to do." The Elven woman's eyes widened as more of his kind came from the brush, expertly hidden and crouched. "We only set out to destroy the purpose of those who destroyed our's." He raised a heavy hand and collided it with her face. All was black then for the Elf as she hit the ground hard sending up a puff of leaves.

-           -           -

Sorry if that sucked guys. Please review and tell me what you think! Keep this in mind, the big new bad guys..peoples..things..uh, yeah, anyway, they're not the head huncho guys. I'm going to keep you guessing..hahhaha! Sorry Legolas had a rather shorter part in this one, trust me, next one it's probably like 5 pages Leggy, 1 page other..hahah. Just to make it up to you guys! Sorry! Please review!

Oh, and sorry for any typos and mistakes, I didn't have time to proof it cause I wanted to get it up for everyone before you all started to hate me..lol. 

**D.Night**


	6. The Darkest Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Wow! You guys have no idea how happy I am with the reviews! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope I didn't piss anyone off cause of the lack of posting. I've been VERY sick and for a few days after, 3 whole days!, I had a big bad case of writer's block. Grrr! Well, this chapter is out now, though I don't like it much. Hopefully the next will be better. The beginning might be kind of confusing, but it will explain itself as you read. Hope you guys like! **

**Please continue to review! I promise I will post sooner now that I'm healthy and Writer's Block Free! Please! Thanks! Love you guys! *Hugs!***

**Chapter Six: The Darkest Dawn**

            Aragorn looked at the Healer that hurried around the room. The night had grown deep and he feared what it would bring. The fire flickered as the Healer quickly moved outside without a word. The King of Man looked to Gimli who grumbled something then to King Thranduil who was looking out the window. 

            Aragorn sighed. Again he leaned forward in his chair, bracing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. 

            _Legolas had been running for some time and yet none of the Uruk-Hai were catching up to him. Wonder began to seep into his mind, wonder and suspicion. Why were they only chasing him? Were they distracting him? From what?_

_            Only the very minor noise of a tree's branch moaning made Legolas drop down to his knees then fall onto his back in order to avoid the Orc that had sprung from the tree just infront of him. The Orc flew barely over him and tumbled into the leaves. Legolas sprang back up, knowing that that was what they were chasing him to as another Orc dropped from the trees right infront of him and swinging his blade out._

            Arwen had not said anything either when she had come in the room. Her father's many years of healing put Gimli's heart at ease but Aragorn still worried as he watched her and the other Healer that had fetched her earlier from the hall. Her face was lined with worry for her patient as sweat still dripped down him in fever. 

            Only once did he catch her gaze and silently begged her to answer his question. She glanced at the patient and only looked back. She did not know.            

            _The Prince julted back just out of reach of the tip of the weapon then hit it away from the next attempt with his own small blade. The Orc growled in frustration, drool seeping down his chin. _

_            "Stupid Elf!" He exclaimed lunging out again._

_            Legolas side stepped as he knew his companion was coming from behind. He grabbed a handful of the the other's disgusting hair and rammed his neck into his ally's blade then kicked the first away. Turning he avoided the next sloppy attack and trust his short blade into his neck. _

_            "Legolas!" _

_            The Prince paused only a moment to look for the origin of the voice. It was Vilnor the Guardain that had led him into the city. The Elf raised his bow and Legolas ducked down just before he released it. The deadly point flew through the air and embedded itself in an on coming attacker. _ __

            "Aragorn…" 

            The Man King looked to Arwen and away from Thranduil who was quietly arguing with the original Healer in whispered hisses and jotty gestures around. His eyes were burning and he had every right to make them burn. 

            "Gimli, you as well." Arwen motioned for the Dwarf. He quickly came to her side as she stood next to the bed. "..Hold him down." 

            "Hold him down? He's unconcious, what are you going to do to him?" Gimli exclaimed defensively.

            "It will hurt him, but it will help, I promise Gimli." Arwen told him. Gimli knew this, but he did not want to see further pain on this Elf. 

            Aragorn grasped one of the patient's arms and put a gentle hand on his should as Gimli did the same to the opposite side. Arwen sighed as she sat on the bed, a bowl of a mixture in her hand with a cloth. She glanced and the two as she took a bit of the mixture and held it over the blackened wound to the side of the victim. 

            "Hold him tight, but do not hurt him." She instructed. Was she nervous about this? The two males nodded and she sighed again before applying the mixture. The reaction was almost instant. 

            Thranduil ended his argument abruptly as a cry rang through the room's walls. 

            _The Prince stood again parrying two separate attacks as the Uruk-Hai and Orcs began to close in on him completely ignoring the third of an army of Elves that rained onto a near by elevation of land. Legolas did not know, for he was far too distracted to notice, but Gimli and Aragorn were among them. _

_            Some of the Uruk-Hai took notice as Vilnor exclaimed, "Fire!" in Elven. This small distraction had given Legolas the advantage on a few near him and had struck out sending them to the forest floor. _

_            Arrows shot through the air going directly to their targets taking down almost half of the on coming Uruk-Hai. Some aimed for their steeds, others for the riders themselves. One arrow flew right by Legolas and behind him to an Orc he could not defend against as he was being attacked by another. In an average situation when he had both of his swords he could have easily taken care of both, but with only one short blade it was far more difficult and dangerous._

_            "Attack!" _

_            Now was when Legolas noticed Aragorn was there for that was his voice. The Elves raced down the slope and fiercely threw themselves at their Prince's attackers. Gimli's loud battle cry was unmistakable as he rammed himself directly into a large Uruk-Hai._

_            "Legolas!" _

_            The Prince turned to see Aragorn. He threw him a sword not of his own, but well enough. Legolas grasped it and twisted it comfortably into his grasp before he swung out again._

Arwen stood as the patient continued to toss on the bed, Aragorn and Gimli trying to hold him still. Thranduil only looked from a distance, unable to come closer. He looked at Arwen and she quietly said, "It was what must be done." 

            Thranduil only looked back to the bed as raspy breathing continued and hisses of pain stung the air. 

_            The Uruk-Hai weren't exactly ready for the onslaught of sudden attacks against them. Few were able to remain on their focus of the Prince of Mirkwood..but a few did. One in particular stayed on his task as he stood in the brush near, his stead having been brought down minutes before. A strong arrow was notched, the bow it was on curving ever dangerously. _

_            The eyes behind the grim and the mud that caked his face watched only one figure, and one figure alone. In the chaos of a battle it was difficult, but he had seen him before, he had been in that chaos before…_

_            Legolas could sense something was not right. Well, in this situation nothing was really right anyway. But still, there was something in the back of his mind that was trying to get out. It was trying to escape only to tell him something, but he could not let it as he was too focused on the many Orcs and Uruk-Hai around him._

            _He suddenly stopped what he was doing. At first he didn't know why but he just stood there, sword in hand and all. He blinked and slowly looked around. Couldn't hear very much, it was as if all around him were moving extremely slow. He did, however, hear his name. His eyes slowly swept over those around him to find the caller to be Aragorn. _

            "Be at ease Legolas. It is alright, be at ease my friend." Aragorn whispered to his pained friend in Elven. Legolas slowed his thrasing and breathed heavily on the bed, the fire's yellow and orange light flickering off his sweat soaked face and exposed torso. 

            Arwen watched the wound carefully to see that it wasn't jarred too badly as to make it bleed again. It was not, thankfully, and the blackness around it was beginning to fade slowly at the edges. It was a good sign, one they all needed. They being those in the room and the many in the hall just outside. 

            _"Legolas!"__ Aragorn called again. The Elven Prince slowly looked at him. Aragorn's eyes slid to his friend's side and a feeling of dread swept over him as the few remaining Orcs were slaughtered. _

_            Legolas seemed not to notice the happening as his eyes drifted around. Slowly his sword slipped from his hand and dropped into the leafy forest floor as he went to his knees, not even noticing the chaos the action had caused. _

_            Aragorn had caught him before he fell forward and leaned him back. "Legolas." He muttered._

_            Legolas looked at him and suddenly the burning feeling in his side came into mind. That's what happened..he had been hit by an arrow. ..A poisoned one?_

_            "Get a horse!" Vilnor ordered as he rushed to his fallen Prince. _

_            Gimli busselled his way through to find his good friend in a hardly concious state. He kept muttering about finding. He must find something. _

_            "Quiet you crazy Elf, keep your strength." Gimli told him, trying to hide the desperate feeling pulling so hard at him. _

_            A horse was quickly brought up and Vilnor stood saying something about Aragorn getting him back to the city. Aragorn agreed, Gimli gathered that because he had not heard it as he was trying to rouse his friend from his strange state. _

            Legolas had long calmed by now. The black poison that had barely entered his system for the arrow that struck him went through and through so quickly. They were emensely lucky that it had not struck any internal bleeding. 

            Now Aragorn still sat here, Gimli softly snoring in another chair. Arwen had gone to tend to something about an after brew and Thranduil had escaped with her. She said he would live and be awake come morning. 

            Silently he couldn't help the small bit of guilt that plagued him. Well, it wasn't generally small, but that's what he wanted to call it right now. He had watched the entire thing. He knew that if Legolas had 'watched' he..well, he wouldn't have watched. His reflexes were faster than Aragorn's, and this would not have happened to him. 

            Something else was eating at him as well. Something strong. He wasn't quiet sure what it was, but a small realization earlier that Syla was not among those outside made him shiver. He hadn't had time to think on it then but now he did as all was quiet and calm, and the steady rise and fall of Legolas's chest under the blankets was even. Syla was not among those outside and he could have sworn that she was with Legolas when he entered those woods. He had been told such. But, she was not there during the battle, she hadn't come from the forest later. So, where exactly was she?

            Aragorn stood with a huff. Slowly he turned and looked out the window. Crossing his arms he did not like that the stars were not out..never a favored thing for Elves. Guilt and that silent worry continued to beat at him and he was certain he was going to go insane with the only noise in the room being the crackling from the fire when he caught the sound of a soft moan. 

            Turning the King of Gondor could not help the smile that came as he saw Legolas move slightly. He must be dreaming, Aragorn thought as he moved back to the comfortable chair beside the bed. He first made sure that the Elf did not seem upset in the dream. He was pleased to find him slightly smiling, just barely. All worries and guilt slipped away for a time and the King was plenty happy with just sitting there now.

~~ Dream ~~

            Legolas's eyes scanned the area. The golden and brown leaves that littered the ground shone in the morning's dew. Gently he fingered his bow again. It gave him ease to feel the wood under his fingers. 

            Thrundir was somewhere out here, he knew he was. His brother was not going to best him this time. This time the younger brother was going to win this game of hawk and mouse. It wasn't exactly a game, and yet they turned it into one. Thrundir, being the older one, usually won, but Legolas had just returned and this time he was going to. 

            Silently he walked over the earth, the birds sang loudly and covering any noise. The sound the the water near him flowing in the river was relaxing as the trees lazily swayed in the gentle wind of the morning. 

            The gentle sounds were suddenly interrupted by a large splash. It even surprised the birds and Legolas swung around looking for the source. Ripples in the water guided his eyes and yet he still found nothing. With a slight frown he continued on the side of the bank until he saw the edge of a cloak slip behind a tree. So Thrundir thought he could trick him by wearing a cloak…_again? Not this time, he was very long past his 200 now, very long._

            Legolas quickly shot through the trees silently ready to cut his brother off as he followed the only slightly disturbed leaves on the ground beside the river. He slipped his bow around his back, having a better idea to get his brother. He'd have no chance even to talk his way out of this one. 

            Again he saw the cloak's tip and he shot around the trees and sprang out shouting, "Decent try!" in Elven before lunging forward and flipping his cloaked brother backwards without even looking at the front version of 'his brother'. 

            Legolas couldn't quite understand the strange scream until it finally hit him. As he watched the figure tumble down the river bank and splash into the water he came to the horrid realization that the cloaked figure was _not his brother. _

            "What _do you __think you are _doing_?!" The figure shouted as they surfaced, fighting with the cloak until throwing it off and stood there in the water. The She-Elf did not look very happy._

            _Oh dear…now Legolas was laughing. He really did not want to be laughing right now. She had a look that could kill him but for some reason he found this very hilarious. She was now soaked and standing in waist deep water, her fair hair tangled and wet and apparently she had been carrying herbs and flowers or such for they were all drifting in the water around her. _

            "Well I am certainly glad you find this amusing Sir." She said as she stomped out of the water and up the bank.

            "Truly, I am..I am very so-sorry." Legolas laughed as he forced himself to reach down to help her. She grasped his hand but didn't pull herself up, instead pulled him down. Unbalanaced and not ready for such a thing the Prince flew off the bank and into the water. Sputtering, he surfaced with his long hair plastered to his face.

            "Now this, I find, is very amusing." The Elf told him with a laugh. 

            Legolas stayed low in the water and pushed his hair out of his face to see her again. It was then, for the first time and not the last, he found himself thinking the Elf before him very beautiful. 

            "Legolas-" He began to introduce himself but she suddenly recognized him.

            "Prince of Mirkwood!" She exclaimed. "Oh! I-I am so sorry!" She didn't know what to do first, he could tell. She started to turn, then she looked back, then she turned again but then turned back.

            "No, really, this is all my fault." Legolas laughed as he stood in the water. He caught her eyes flicker over him then she looked away with a slight smile. "I am very sorry." 

            "Oh, well..I..uh..apology accepted." She settled. 

            Legolas smiled. "Now may I ask your name?" 

            She looked at him, water from her hair still dripping down her face, trailing down her forehead and by her eyes. She smiled as well and Legolas did not notice himself tilt his head slightly in fascination. "Ni'Syla."  

~~ End Dream ~~

*          *          *

            "Sit down!" 

            Syla looked at the..deformed Uruk-Hai that was standing before her. She remained standing as the group around her continued to pant in exhaustion. She had been carried the majority of the time even after she had awoken with a large headache. 

            "Are you deaf?" He advanced on her and she fought the urge to step back. 

            "Biefir, knock it off! She wants to stand, let her stand!" 

            Syla hated the fact that she was relieved because of the..thing..that she had first come in contact with that evening. Biefir grunted and moved away to plop down with his kind. Syla watched from her place, hands bound in the front but other than that no restraint. 

            "You are waiting for someone.." 

            She shuddered slightly when the voice spoke from beside her. She did not look in that direction and she did not reply. He merely laughed and said, "He will not find you. I would advise you to get used to looking at us for I think you will have to for some time." 

            Syla sighed as he moved away as well. After a time the group became more at ease, some were more rested now, others had just a bit to drink. Unnoticed, she made sure of it, she sat down. They were loud, no doubt there…but they were also oblivious. She had no thought in her mind that she had to run. But, where was she going to run to? 

            Subconsiously her ears perked slightly. She didn't notice it until a steady thundering was what she was listening to. Riders! Not many, but there were riders. The group around her were too distant to notice. In her silence she listened and tracked the noise through the forest. They were coming from the west, a hand full maybe. She could hear the noise of..Royal Chain? Could it be her luck that Thrundir and Hindirn, Sons of Thranduil, were returning on this early morning? Sun not even out yet? Oh, it would be a gift from the Valar to have them there.

            As she listened, only with the fate of her blood, she was certain it was the messenger chain that their steads wore when they were on a task from their father, she knew that sound. Legolas's horse had worn it before. They were nearing quickly though, she didn't have much time to make it back to the roads. 

            Slowly her eyes slid to the group as the fires set shadows over her. She had to run..

*          *          *

            Legolas turned his head slightly and opened his eyes to find Aragorn sleeping in a comfortable looking chair. He turned his head to the other side to find Gimli there. He frowned a little and suddenly Aragornw as standing over him. 

            "Legolas?" he whispered, not wanting to wake the Dwarf. 

            "Aragorn." Legolas replied hoarsely. Aragorn smiled and got a glass of water and giving it to his friend. Legolas winced as he sat up. 

            "Easy my friend." Aragorn told him in Elven. 

            Legolas drank a bit then gave the glass back. Slowly his eyes drifted to the windows. Dawn was just barely lighting the skies. 

            "Do you remember everything?" Aragorn questioned quietly.

            Legolas thought a moment then nodded. Aragorn tensed when his eyes suddenly got very wide and his face paled. "Where is Syla?" He asked quickly.

            "What?"

            "Syla. Where is she?" Legolas asked, he looked almost panicked and Gimli stirred in his sleep.

            "I have not seen her Legolas." Aragorn told him honestly. "Do you want her brought here?"

            "Did she come back?" Legolas asked. 

            "Legolas, you are speaking too quickly, what are you talking about?" Aragorn told him firmly though he knew deep in him why Legolas was panicking. 

            "I-I told her I would go back." Legolas said, mostly to himself, as he threw the blankets off and attempted to get up. 

            "No, you cannot get up yet." Aragorn told him forcing him to stay down.

            "I have to g-" The Elf told him. The Prince could not, however, ignore the pain that flared from his side. It almost made him dizzy and he stopped struggling to get up as he tried to regain his barings.

            "Legolas, I think you are delusional."

            "No! I left her. I left her in the forest to make it back. I told her I would come back for her. Do you not understand?!" Legolas exclaimed. Gimli woke now with a grumble.

            Aragorn straightened slightly. He understood now. But..Syla had not come back. If she had she would have come to the Home to make sure Legolas was well. He knew she would have, and Legolas knew that too. The King shook his head slightly. 

            "Aragorn?" Legolas questioned. 

            Gimli frowned, unsure of what was going on and for that he said nothing, though he was pleased beyong belief to see his friend awake. 

            "She did.." Aragorn looked out the window in shock. He knew this! He had known this! He should have done something first, he had known she was with him. "She did not come back Legolas." 

            Legolas's exhausted mind went blank. The poison had taken it's toll and he was still weak. Just he small struggle with Aragorn had drained him. At the moment though, he did not think of that. All he could think of were the words he just heard. 

            He looked to the skies again, it was almost dawn. She had been gone all night…

            Suddenly dawn grew dark to the Elf and it's skies tinted with the rage of the night before. He silently watched the darkest dawn he'd ever seen.

-           -           -

Well? Did I tell you it was not that good? Yes I did! Next one should be better. Please review! Thank you guys so much and you are all so loyal! I really hope I didn't make anyone mad with the wait or anything, I am terribly sorry about that.

**Thank you all for being so great and being so constant with the reading and reviewing!**

D.Night


	7. From Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**Note:** **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hugs, Hugs, and more Hugs!* Thank you guys so much! And since I was feeling pretty good and cause of so many nice reviews I decided to update quickly! Within a few days, pretty good huh? Although, I must warn you, this chapter isn't very good. ****Be sure to read the bottom note though!**

Sorry for the confusing beginning to the last chapter, I was afraid of that. Glad you guys understood it for the most part though! I hope this one isn't like that too, though it might just clip that edge. Please be sure to tell me what you think! Don't hold back or anything either! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

**Note:** -Blah blah blah- are thoughts of characters.

**Chapter Seven: From Within**

            Elves moved rather quickly, it was their nature, and Syla was no exception…especially when fed by adrenaline. She had given her keepers no warning, no hint, no time to catch up. She had been sitting there in the shadows of their fires and as she listened as the Sons of Thranduil horses come even nearer, she could not risk staying any longer.

            Her swift feet glided over the forest floor as she ran hands bound and all. She could hear the others behind her, loudly stomping and running through the forest shouting orders and threats here and there. They were large creatures and unfortunately for them it made them clumsy and slow. Some of the leaner ones made it through the forest quickly, but not as quick as an Elf. 

            Syla barely realized that the road was just ahead until she barely caught herself from falling down an incline into the river that lined the outer rim of Mirkwood. Were they that far? 

            Glancing back only a moment she hurried down the incline.

*          *          *

            "Legolas?"

            The Prince of Mirkwood did not need to turn around to see Gimli's worried face. Here he stood, and had been standing, on the balcony of his room that he had been trapped in all night, a thick blanket around him in the early morning. 

            "Are you well my friend?" The dwarf asked quietly as he neared slowly.

            Legolas took in a breath then let it out slowly, "No." He was not going to lie to his good friend, "No, I am not well Gimli." He glanced over his shoulder to see the dwarf looking very distressed and discouraged. "A fear seeps through me that no one should feel." Legolas added quietly.

            "Aye, you are right." Gimli replied moving to join the Elf. "No one should, but they do." 

            Legolas eyed the dwarf suspiously. What was he getting to? 

            "Your wound causes you problems?" the dwarf suddenly veered subject.

            The Prince shifted slightly and shook his head, "Little if any." 

            "Then what are ye doing here?" Gimli asked quietly, leaning forward as though it was a secret. Legolas frowned slightly and Gimli shook his head at his friend's confusion, "You are pained into a stand still my friend, unsure of what to do."

            "What are you speaking of Gimli?" Legolas asked with a frown.

            Gimli sighed slightly glancing at the slowly lightening sky. "Your love, who you just got back at that, is missing Legolas. Will you merely stand here watching the sun rise not knowing where she is or if she can see the same?" 

            Legolas stared at the dwarf a moment. Arwen's words of warning came back. She had told him to be easy and careful, but she had not told him to stay to bed. He was certain she would not like him to be riding all over the country side but..would she really stop him? That look of despair in her eyes when she had spoken to him, was that a silent order to find her friend? 

            "Ah, and he thinks further." Gimli muttered, a smile behind his thick beard. 

            Legolas looked at his dwarven friend slightly amused through his full despair. "And the wisdom of a dwarf guides an Elf…an interesting combination, but one I am grateful for."

            "You would be best to remember that." Gimli shook his finger at him. 

            "Legolas." 

            The Prince turned to see Aragorn standing at the doors of the balacony. He eyed him as he was dressed as if to travel. "My friend?" He questioned in Elven. 

            Aragorn looked him up and down, "I do hope you do not plan to travel in that attire." 

            Legolas frowned through a smile and looked between his two friends. He glanced at the dawn one more time before he patted Gimli's shoulder and turning to go inside the Home again. 

*          *          *

            Syla struggled to keep her breathing even as she looked with only her eyes above her to where she could not see. The Uruk-Hai had come dangerously close before she was about to splash into the river and she resorted to disappearing under this small indention in the side of the incline covered well by brush and tall grass. 

            She could hear her closest pursuer sniffing the air loudly. Silently she closed her eyes and prayed that he would not catch her scent. Slowly he faded away, but she could still hear others walking around her. Their voices had fallen silent, no doubt an order, but they were all still there, she could hear them. 

            Trying to calm her racing heart she tried to think of how long it had taken her to get here and how long still it would take to get to the roads. All this had to be brought in to how fast royal horses were, they had to be almost past her by now. 

            The trees swayed in distress. They could feel her anxiety, one of their children was in danger. Limbs moaned in protest to the walking of the Uruk-Hai and their deformed leaders and leaves blew in their parent's winds but this did little to take notice from the Uruk-Hai. Suddenly things went silent. Not really silent, the Uruk-Hai were still moving and such, but the trees stopped their noise and Syla was not the only one to take notice. 

            Thrundir. Thrundir would notice. Perhaps he already had. The forest was telling him something was wrong! Oh thank the Valar! Syla begged for the eldest royal son to have some wits and hear what his blood was telling him as it was burning in her. Hindirn, for the sake of the stars, he could notice this couldn't he?! 

            Syla listening in the silence of the forest as she did not hear any running of hooves. They had to of stopped. They did hear! They had to have! 

            -Thrundir, Hindirn, if you never had sense before, have it now!- 

            The trees suddenly blew again, completely the opposite direction they had been. They meant well, but the song of the living was loud and Syla's Elven scent was carried from her hiding and directly to the dripping nostrils of an Uruk-Hai. 

            "There!" He spun with a snort. His company froze as they all turned the same direction as the forest fell silent in its mistake. He took a large swiff of the air again and grinned, a low growl coming from his chest as he knew he had her. She was just over…

            A cry shot up in the air just after the sound of an arrow buzzing through the air stopped. All eyes snapped to the East but found nothing. 

            "What trickery is this?" Biefir questioned as he looked at the fallen Uruk-Hai in mere displeasure. 

            Another arrow zipped through the air and this time it struck the higher race. Doycr growled loudly as he simply looked at the arrow in his shoulder. All Syla heard was this growl then the snap of the arrow being broken. Shock from the living wrestled to life around her. This was not natural. She could feel it as could the forest. 

            Thrundir looked at his brother to his far left. Youngest of the Royal Sons he was still a remarkable shot, and that recent shot should have taken his target down…only it didn't. These were creatures he had never seen before. Even further deformed Uruk-Hai spread through the dimly lit forest in the lightening sky above. They were looking for something and he wanted to know what. 

            Thrundir signalled to the three Mirkwood guard with them; Dairo, Vilis (Brother of Vilnor), and Niorn. Each of the three, arrows already notched and ready, released their bows and their points of death sped through the air. Two brought down two Uruk-Hai, another embedded itself into another larger Uruk-Hai, or what ever evil it was. Again this one merely broke the arrow in frustration.

            Thrundir was troubled by this. He looked to Hirdirn who only looked back helplessly. What were they to do? They had not been caught or seen, they could get out now and warn others without a threat…but again, what were these creatures doing in Mirkwood in the first place? Thrundir looked back to their prey and sighed again. Silently he signalled the others to fall back. They silently crept back into the deeper forest.

            Syla listened intently. There was nothing for some time. 

            -Thrundir, where did you go?!-

            "Find the Elf!" 

            Dread swept over her. She looked, again, above her only to see earth as she could hear breathing again. She was silent and still as she waited. 

            The Elf Keeper did not even have the chance to scream as the greenery covering her was ripped away and a clawed hand clamped over her mouth. 

            "Hide and seek? I do not think so!" Boeir growled pulling her out roughly.

*          *          *

            "I think we should ride back to the city, tell them of what we saw." Dairo suggested quietly. They were back on the road now, horses eager to go, but none mounted. 

            "I agree. We cannot do anything here my Lords, there are not enough of us." Niorn added.

            "And they are not even normal Uruk-Hai." Vilis said realistically. "Not even our arrows would budge them. That is not normal my Lords!" 

            Hirdirn looked to his older brother. He was not sure what had made his brother stop at first, but when Hirdirn had as well he felt the silence of the forest, the eerie feeling of something gone horribly wrong. Dread still hung over the trees as they wilted in discouragement.

            "Hirdirn?" Thrundir inquired. 

            The youngest Elf glanced among them then nodded saying, "I agree brother, we cannot stop them here. We do not even know what they want. For all we know Vilis's brother might already know their here but are devising a plan…We could ruin it staying here." 

            Thrundir sighed thinking on all of this. They all made sense, so why was he still so reluctant? Something in him was telling him not to go, that he was missing something.

            "We are not detected my Lord, we could make it quickly." Niorn added trying to prusuad his Lord. 

            Thrundir looked between the four around him then back the way they came. What was that feeling? It was now that he would decide to follow it or not. They could leave, or he could tell them they were staying. What was that voice trying to tell him? Even the forest was not normal, more so than just these creature's in its area. The forest knew something, and it had told him it knew something when it had fallen so silent then moved restlessly to the South. 

            "Thrundir? We must decide now. Dawn is breaking." Hirdirn told his older brother stroking his impatient horse who wanted to run as it had for days. 

            Thrundir looked to his brother. That was another thing. Legolas was home now and it had been long since they had seen him. ..Finally he made his decision saying, "Then we will ride. We will ride hard, we do not wan them spreading." 

            "Very well." Dairo replied mounting swiftly with his other guards. 

            Hirdirn glanced back the way they came as well, he was not as intuned as his brother was, but he felt something was not right as well. He looked to Thrundir as he too looked to him.

            "We must ride hard brother, I fear we may be making a mistake.." Thrundir told him setting a firm hand on his shoulder. 

            Hirdirn nodded and turned away as they both mounted. The company of five were soon off at a fast sprint..bringing them farther and farther from someone who needed them so badly. 

*          *          *

            Legolas grimaced as he looked at his faithful stead. He had tried so hard to carry them back to safety and this was what was given to him. The white horse's corpse was completely mutilated, mercilessly. The horse Legolas was on at the moment, one of his father's, danced unnerved beneath him. The sight of his follow stead made him uneasy and he could sense the evil that still lingered on his body. 

            "Was it here Legolas?" Aragorn asked, the company of Elves that had come with them steadied their horses and waited in silence.

            "Yes, I left her here." Legolas replied glancing at his friend. Gimli was riding with Aragorn for once, mostly because they knew Legolas would get up and down often as he dismounted at the moment. 

            The Elf's eyes filtered over the ground quickly, taking in every small detail. The slightest disturbed leaf was something to pay attention to at the time and he moved effortlessly over the leavy floor until he found himself in the brush where he had left Syla. 

            He looked over the ground to find it greatly disturbed and over turned. Deep foot prints were hard to miss as something was obviously here with her. Something heavy. The tracks were even larger than an Uruk-Hai's. 

            Legolas suddenly glanced to the side to see Aragorn there with him, his expert eyes flashing over the ground as well in the early morning's light.

            "What do you see Ranger?" Legolas asked.

            Aragorn's eyes continued to play over the ground as he moved around, trying his best not to disturb the ground as well. "He was crouched here." Aragorn came to a spot where he could tell there was uneven pressure of something crouched down. "Others as well. There..was not much of a struggle, if any." The King of Gondor told his friend as he walked the path of the invisible advorsy. 

            "She was here." Legolas pointed to a spot below the tree. He could tell she used it as a brace from the way the leaves twisted as she pushed herself up. It was hard to tell, for she was an Elf, but so was he and used to tracking them. 

            "She..hit the ground here. And taken out." Aragorn was hesitant in his wording as he saw a faint outline of where she hit the ground, just disturbed leaves in a strange pattern signalling a body was there. He motioned out of the brush were they moved in following of the tracks. 

            As they came out of the dense brush and into the more open forest trail they were a short distance from Gimli, the small band with them, and the horses. Legolas crouched down and fingered the upturned leaves. They began running, he noted at the change of the tracks; they probably ran all night..

            Legolas still had an unsettled feeling in him. He knew all that was wrong, but yet it seemed it could still get worse. Something was still looming in the distance. "Aragorn." He said to get the King's attention. He glanced at him to make sure he was looking at him as he stood. He was and he continued, "I am asking you to stay here, in the city."

            Aragorn frowned, "What?"

            Legolas looked to him again, "I want you to stay while we go. I have a dreading feeling."

            "Legolas, it is obvious why." Aragorn said motioning to the tracks. 

            "It is not of the past! Syla is gone, I know that, do you not think I do?!" Legolas retorted, he didn't mean to be so sore about it, but he was wearing thin on any patience or understanding as rage was beginning to creep further into his mind with every minute. "I am sorry but this is barring down on me my friend…and I can feel something Estel, something to come. The forest whispers of it and it is not of good nature." Legolas said quietly in Elven, much to Gimli's disliking as he grunted on the horse he was on, barely balancing on his own.

            Aragorn glanced among the trees as Legolas added, "They whisper of you my friend." still in Elven. 

            The King looked at him and slowly sighed, "If you truly want me to stay, then I shall stay." 

            "Then stay my friend." Legolas said, relieved beyond doubt. He could feel it no matter if others could or could not, he would not ask. "Stay in the city until we return or send word. It would ease my already heavy mind and heart greatly."

            Aragorn looked at his friend a long moment then nodded slightly, "Then I shall stay Legolas." 

*          *          *

            "Did you think you were going to escape?" 

            Syla was again looking at the original creature she had come to. She tried not to cringe as the grimey hands gripping her shook her slightly to answer, but she did not. 

            "Where were you going to go? There is no where to go in this forest Lady, you know that. You are not stupid, I know that for I am not either. What was it you were running to?" Kilier, as others had called him, growled. 

            Syla, unwilling to give away that she was running to catch others, glared at him and veered subjects, "What is it you want..beast?" 

            Kilier glared at the title. 

            "You told me last evening, but you spoke riddles and anger..What is it you want from me? What will I do here?" She questioned, barely keeping the fear from her voice.

            "You are not the only one we will get." Kilier told her, motioning behind him. "Others are with us, aligned in a great thing." He laughed a little. "But what do I want from you Lady Elf? You are very dear to Prince Legolas are you not?"

            Syla merely glared back at him, unwilling to give him credit. 

            Kilier laughed again and as did the others. "Silent now are you? Then you shall listen. That Elf you love, and do not deny it for his safety for I can see it in your eyes when his foul name is spoken, is a hard warrior, you know that do you not? But one thing every foe must know about the other is how to bring them down. Your Elf Prince is a hard one my Lady, very hard indeed, thousands of years brought him to that, but when you cannot kill the warrior by blows you  bring them down from within."

            Syla was slowly piecing this together. She had the general idea from what she actually heard when he first spoke to her, too intimidated to hear else. He wanted to harm her to harm Legolas even more. That was their plan, and silently she concluded that their plan would actually give them credit. Legolas was strong but he would do anything for those he held dear. She knew this, and obviously they did too. 

            "Do you understand now?" Kilier asked.

            "..Why Legolas?" She asked quietly.

            Kilier sobered from his amused state and glared down at her, "Because if not for him, a simple man, and a few others that war would have fallen to us. Your Elf Prince is a tie, he brought others together as did a hand full more and they will all be punished in similar fashions, I assure you…You will not be alone for long." He stopped there, unwilling to reveal any more to the she-Elf. 

            Syla, however, had completely understood his last statement. Others would suffer..and she was certain that Aragorn was one of them and if she understood correctly it would not be long before Arwen was with her..

*          *          *

            Arwen glanced up as she heard a noise to her acute hearing. "Aragorn?" she called into the echoing hall. 

            King Thranduil had finally retired, after much of her convincing. He had actually, at first wanted to join his son, but he had been tired, Arwen knew that and had convinced him otherwise. She was now on her way, alone, back to her chambers..but she swore she heard something. Aragorn perhaps..but…

            It was then when she heard cloth swaying, as if a cloak. Who was wearing a cloak in these halls this time of the day? Barely morning. "Hello?" She called down the empty hall, slight worry seeping into her voice.

            "You call out as if frightened my Lady Evenstar..Are you frightened?"

-           -           -

Ok! I updated fairly fast that time right? I thought it was kind of bad, I'm sure this time I'll have some agree with me cause it was terrible! I'm really starting to piece the entire fic together though up here *Points to her head* Be afraid! Be very afraid! 

Anyway, what I was getting to, was I can't wait for what I'm going to do with it, it's just getting there that's killing me. Well, please, just bare with me! Thanks guys! Please tell me what you think!!!! *Hugs*

D.Night


	8. Love of Past and Present

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**Note:** Again, **_THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! _ Thank you guys _very, very much! I hope this chapter is ok with you guys. I was glad that **Alexia** and _****some others that emailed me wanted a romance scene cause I SO wanted to do one! Yay! I hope you guys like it and its not bad or anything. Next chapter will be up within the week!**

**Chapter Eight: Love of Past and Present**

            "Surely an Elf such as you would not be afraid of simple shadows. In the morning at that." 

            Arwen turned to face the voice but found no one. 

            "I am not there Evenstar." The deep rumble of a voice said speaking from behind her again. 

            Turning Arwen searched around her and still saw no one. A laugh filled the hall coming from seemingly no where. "What trickery are you in which you must hide from me?" She demanded firmly. 

            "Trickery? I suppose you could put it as such…I know not. Tell me Lady Evenstar, where is your betrothed?" 

            Arwen tensed further. Aragorn? Why would this..voice..want to know where he was? " 'Tis not your affair to know." She told him.

            "Oh?" Silence held for a moment until a shadow passed behind the Evenstar of Rivendell. "I assure you Lady, it will be." 

            Arwen turned. A stricken look crossed her face as well as shock. She started to say a name but all went black before she could utter a word.

*          *          *

            Dawn broke through the sky and streamed through the forest trees that swayed discouraged in the small breeze of morning. Below their canopies and on their floor was a band that was not meant to be there. Among that band that moved moderately through the forest was one of Mirkwood's own. 

            Silent and wry Syla trailed behind her keeper in which she was bound to. Her tired eyes swept over the trees around her spotting the small creatures watching them from their hiding. Gradually she slid to stare at the back of her keeper. 

            In her silence she took note that they were heading south east…

*          *          *

            Gimli said nothing to Legolas since they left Aragorn behind. They were riding hard South, the trained eyes of the Prince and others guiding them. Vilnor was exceptionally well trained as he rode barely infront of Legolas. 

            The ground was torn, even Gimli could see that. These creatures were not looking to loose them or through them off and he did not know why. They had a reason behind all of this, they had to. And this danger that Legolas spoke of to Aragorn, even in Elven Gimli understood it, what did that mean? Why was it revolving around Aragorn? 

            The Dwarf sighed and he generally wished he knew how to ride on his own as he was riding with a complete stranger at the moment known as Eilyer. Again he looked to his friend infront of them as he and Vilnor raced side by side. Never, not in war nor battle, had Gimli seen such a look on his friend's smooth face. Disperation was laced with anger, rage even. He knew that those empty eyes were not a good thing for an Elf to have. He also knew that the fires of rage that burned in them were dangerous and he pitied the fool who caused them. 

            The entire companied swayed as Legolas suddenly reined hard in stopping his steed with a slide. Vilnor passed him then turned back in confusion, though staying where he was. The rest of the company swarmed, trying not to hit their Prince but to stay near him. 

            "Legolas! What is the meaning of this?" Gimli exclaimed as he nearly flew off the horse he was on as his rider reined to the left and circled to slow them. 

            "Listen." Legolas said lowly. Gimli knew he wasn't talking to him. He would not hear what an Elf would. 

            The group around them fell silent, spite their horses moving in an aggitated fashion. 

            "Riders. Messenger chain." Vilnor announced from the way front. 

            "Your brothers my Lord." Another Elf said.

            Legolas's gaze snapped to the other Elf. Thrundir and Hindirn were coming back today? They weren't expected until tomorrow. He glanced to Vilnor who nodded. 

            "It sounds as though they are heading this way. Shall we meet them?" The Mirkwood Guardian asked. 

            Legolas turned his head towards the sound. Yes, they were coming this way. "Let us meet them before they disrupt the trail even more." Truly that was what he wanted, but he also wanted to see his brothers again. 

            Turning out the company sprinted further on. 

*          *          *

            Syla watched as the creature known as Biefir sniffed the air loudly. The group had stopped a short while ago. Abruptly so..

            Dread was seeping into her. A half of her was begging that it was Legolas they heard, another screamed for it not to be. Not for his life would she want him here. The words in which Kilier told her of her purpose here haunted her. She knew Legolas, she knew him better than she knew herself, and she was certain, no matter how much it pained her to realize this, that the creature was right. If he was not the end of Legolas, she would be. 

            She filtered out of her thoughts as someone growled a word in a language she did not understand. Kilier looked to her with a glare then silently signalled onward. Again they ran, but the Elven Keeper's thoughts drifted from the running. It drifted far away from the moment and tangled in with the past. So long ago it was…but that time ago was what was keeping her despair at bay as she ran mechanically behind her keeper.

*          *          *

            Legolas didn't know why he started thinking as he did. They were riding hard, still southbound. His thoughts, however, drifted from the rage that boiled in him. The fear that lapped inside him eased as his mind calmed into a glaze of memory. He did not think about it, he only trusted his ride to his stead beside Vilnor and slipped into the past.

_            "What do you think?" Legolas asked with a smile. _

_            Syla eyed him a moment just to see if he was serious. When he did not take his words back she smiled and laughed shaking her head. "Legolas, that is mad!" _

_            "It is perfect!" Legolas exclaimed, his smile turning into a thrilled one, his eyes dancing into an untamed fire. _

_            "Your father will kill us both." Syla told him backing away from the advancing Prince. _

_            "I care not." He told her._

_            "Legolas." Syla laughed. Truly she was filled with joy that he was acting as he was, not so weighed down with his status, not worrying about so many things that he should not have to worry about. "It is a day's ride from here."_

_            "And no other would I want to spend that ride with." He told her as she finally had no where to back up to as she came to the corner of her chambers. He did not stop walking until he was as close as he could be without actually touching her keeping her caught between his hands on either wall of the corner. _

_            "Nor I, but-" She tried to reason with him. She had awoken that morning to find the Prince of Mirkwood sitting on the edge of her bed. The strange look in his eyes when she looked at him sent something through her that she did not know was possible. The strangest feeling as if a warm blanket was gently laid over her soul. _

_            "Then why are we still here?" Legolas asked her, his head tilted towards her, eyes peering at her from the different lower angle. _

_            Syla looked at him a moment. Where he got the idea to ride to the __Forest__Falls__ in the south of Mirkwood she did not know, but he did. Stranger than that he wanted to go that morning, right when he said it. "You are truly mad you know." She told him tugging him closer by the front of his tunic before kissing him. _

_            The smile that never seemed to leave his handsome features this morning was still there when the kiss ended. Syla could only laugh lightly. _

_            "Then we ride?" He asked expectantly._

_            "Yes, we will ride." She replied receiving another kiss for the answer he had been seeking all morning._

*          *          *

            Aragorn sighed as he walked into the Home of Thrunduil. He did not actually pay much attention to those around him. He was still troubled by what had happened in the forest. What had Legolas spoken of? What danger?

            As he roamed meaninglessly through the halls he noticed the scarce Elves around him. Few were in the halls and it was an odd occurance really. The Home was weighed in dread and the saddness of their Prince spread to them from their love for him. 

            Silently Aragorn came to the conclusion that he should find Arwen. He knew she was a good friend of Syla's, more so than he for she had known her longer, and he had not the time earlier to speak to her of the disappearance. She had urged him to help Legolas and now he could not on Legolas's own wish. 

            He then saw an Elf that rode with Arwen from Rivendell and to here; Mirkwood. If Aragorn recalled correctly his name was Milein. He called out the name and the Elf turned around. He smiled seeing the King of Gondor.

            "Good day King of Gondor." He greeted.

            "And to you Milein, though I have doubts about how good it is." Aragorn told him dully. 

            Milein frowned slightly and turned from whatever it was he was pushing. It looked as though a tray table with a sheet over it. 

            "Perhaps you can tell me where the Lady Evenstar is?" Aragorn asked, barely glancing at what was behind the Elf.

            Milein thought a moment then shook his head, "The last I saw her, Lord, was near King Thrunduil's chambers."

            Aragorn nodded, "Thank you Milein." he said continuing on with a bow of his head. 

            Milein watched him go before continuing on his own way pushing the table tray along.

*          *          *

_            "I am a terrible aim!" Syla concluded while laughing with the Prince of Mirkwood as the grape that was meant for his open mouth flew off to the side. This was the third one.._

_            "Just a little miscalculated!" Legolas assured her._

_            "Ah, you lie." She told him with a mocking tsk-tsk look. _

_            "Lie? You accuse me of such a thing?" He questioned in fake disappointment and hurt. "I thought you knew me better." _

_            "Oh, be silent." Syla groaned looking to the river. _

_            Legolas followed her eyes and an idea struck him. "Come." He said._

_            Syla didn't even realize what was going on before she was suddenly being pulled to a stand and led towards the river. "What are you doing?!"_

_            " 'Tis a beautiful day out, such a chance at the __Forest__Falls__ should not be ignored." Legolas told her as he looked to her.  _

_            "Absolutely not Legolas Greenleaf!" Syla exclaimed in Elven between surprised laughs trying to stop._

_            "Oh, but absolutely Ni'Syla Monteridi." Legolas told her turning and pulling her forward into his grasp. "And if you will not walk, I shall carry you." He said as he swept her off the ground and continued on._

*          *          *

            Thrundir was surprised when another band of riders suddenly came around the bend. He slowed his horse mostly subconciously but as soon as he saw Legolas among that group he gave the rein down. 

            They two companies met quickly, pulling their steeds to a stop in the minst of eachother happily greeting the newcomers in Elven, completely forgetting their worries for a time. Legolas reached forward and gripped his older brother's right hand firmly, he was nearly pulled off his horse as Thrundir forced him to embrace suddenly. He laughed no matter and did the same to his eager younger brother. 

            "A blessing it is to see you again!" Hirdirn exclaimed. 

            "And you my brother!" Legolas replied merrily. 

            "What is it that bring you south of our city?" Thrundir asked, expecting the answer he was about to receive. 

            "We are tracking a pack of Uruk-Hai that came near the city." Vilnor provided from beside his own brother Vilis. 

            Thrundir's company looked amongst themselves. Legolas looked at his older brother, his happiness at seeing his kin again slowly dying away as the dread of the time was creeping back into him. 

            "Thrundir?" He questioned seeing the look on his face. 

            Thrundir looked at Legolas and sighed slightly, "You are headed in the right direction my brother, but these are not all ordinary Uruk-Hai."

            Confusion filled the air and Gimli peered out from behind his rider. Hirdirn saw him and frowned slightly, but said nothing at the moment. A Dwarf traveling with a group of Elves? His brother no less.

            "What is it that you speak of my Lord?" Vilnor questioned.

            Thrundir turned his gaze of the Mirkwood Guardian and said, "We incountered your pack and as the reality we did attack in secret."

            "We fell three Uruk-Hai, but there were different races in that group. Larger, more deformed Uruk-Hai that did not fall to our aim nor our arrows." Hirdirn provided.

            "What were they?" Eilyer questioned.

            "I am not cert-" Thrundir was interrupted by Legolas suddenly.

            "You encountered the group?"

            "Yes." Thrundir told him, a frown slipping across his strong face. 

            "Did you see Syla?" Legolas's horse moved under him feeling his rider's anguish and adrinaline. 

            "Syla?" Thrundir questioned, dread layering over him and his face paling slightly.

            "Yes, Syla. You remember her do you not?" Legolas said.        

            "Yes, of course I do." In truth he had spent quite a bit of time with the she-Elf in his brother's absence. They were nothing more than friends, but Thrundir would not deny that at times he wished for more..but he never allowed himself to do such a thing to his brother no matter what Legolas had told her before he left. And, he knew, Syla would never come to tide with such a thing. She was too good for that and there was a time he resented it.

            Coming from his thoughts he realized Hirdirn was talking. "Syla was not among them Legolas. Not to my eyes did I see her in the minst of those foul creatures. Why would she be?" Hirdirn was saying.

            "We were riding," Legolas said. Thrundir came to the conclusion that if the two were riding together Syla must of forgiven his younger sibling and the Prince of Mirkwood. He received a glance from his close friend Dairo but he did not look back as Legolas continued, "when we were pursued by an band of Uruk-Hai. I saw none of the creatures of which you speak however." He paused and his two brothers glanced at eachother, equal looks of dread passing over them.

            "A hand full caught up to us and took my steed down. They were after me, I knew they were..Or so I thought. Syla convinced me to leave her and make for the city."

            "My company, myself, along with Aragorn, son of Arathron, and Gimli, Son of Gloin, reached him just outside the city as did the Uruks. Lord Legolas was wounded and fought the night of poison. By morning he told us of the Elven Keeper Ni'Syla. We have been tracking ever since." Vilnor finished for his Prince, seeing the guilt beginning to crush him as he had tried to ignore it all morning. 

            Thrundir looked regretfully at his brother. He took a breath and let it out slowly before saying, "Only because we did not see her does not mean she is not still alive and unharmed. They are not a drastic distance Legolas, we will find her, I assure you." 

            Legolas slowly dragged his gaze back to his sibling, full of guilt and plague. The words he spoke however, did give him something of hope just for the fact of a childhood installed faith in his older sibling. He nodded gratefully. 

            "Do you not wish to return to the city my Lords?" Niorn questioned, his horse shifting under him.

            "As for myself, I will not." Hirdirn told him. 

            "Nor I." Thrundir replied, vaguely in his mind he wondered if they had stayed but a few moments longer would they have seen Syla? Would they have been able to help her had he not given the order to fall back? "Stay or go, I ask none of you not, but I do ask for one to continue on to the city and inform our father that we are in Mirkwood lands and bring him tidings from our travels." He added.

            Niorn glanced at Dairo and Vilis. He nodded then and turned his horse, "Farewell then, and do not hesitate to return for help, I will have our Guardians at arms in waiting." 

            "Farewell Niorn." Legolas told him, bidding him leave. He did, sprinting off towards the great Mirkwood city. 

            "Time is passing." Hirdirn pointed out.

            "Yes it is. We shall lead you to where we last saw the pack." Thrundir said, turning his steed sharply.

            Legolas nodded and glanced at Gimli as if asking him if he wanted to continue. The Dwarf nodded and Legolas looked grateful. Spinning about he allow his horse to leap forth beside his older brother and the group of now 16 set out again.

            Little did they know of the peril falling on the King of Gondor and the Evenstar of Rivendell north, in the city they were distancing from.

*          *          *

_            The water was rather cool as the Elven Prince plunged her into it and waded behind as she surfaced. The water was deep where he had practically thrown her and she was surprised but not dazed. She glared at him as he neared and offered a hand. She did not reply by grasping it, instead she slipped back under the water's surface. _

_            Legolas's eyes swept over the water but did not find her to surface again. Shaking his head slightly he dropped under the surface as well. Not but a few moment later he spotted her in the clear waters. The Elven Prince had no problems catching up to her as she was truly waiting for him there in the waters depths. _

_            Almost in unison they both paused as their hands interwove. They both seemed to notice the same thing at the same time. The sunlight that streamed through the water's realm glittered down on them. Shadows of passing channels filtered over them and the bending of the light and the swirls of water rippled on their clear figures in the water. _

_            The smile that graced Legolas's features was surely different in the waters deminsions as it seemed to strike that feeling again within the Elven Keeper as he pulled her towards him, water making the two next to weightless._

_            The current gently swayed past them winding through their long hair and tugging at the drapping sleeves of the she-elf. _

_            Gently, and slow enough not to break whatever bound them at the moment in such a way Legolas brought them both to the surface and kept Syla close as the water streamed down their faces and the smiles could not disappear._

_            "Do you know why I brought you here?" He asked quietly. _

_            Syla tilted her head slightly but said, "No. Why did you bring me here?" _

_            Legolas carefully brought them into more shallow water so they could stand though barely surfaced from the water. "Do you remember how we met?"_

_            Syla's smile grew, "How could I forget? Not many she-Elves are thrown into rivers by Elven Princes." Suddenly recognition flashed in her eyes. _

_            "And what better of a place for that Elven Prince to remind one particular she-Elf what it felt like…Because its haunted me with its blessing for many months." Legolas told her. _

_            Her eyes held question but a curious glimmer, "I do not believe I would be allowed to forget for my heart would not allow it." _

_            Legolas gently gripped her hand, still keeping her close with the other. "And my own heart tells me of many things since that meeting. Many things.." His smile turned into one of almost victory as he softly continued, "It has cried for me to speak of what it tells me to you. No longer can I resist the pleas." _

_            Syla was not completely sure what he was speaking of. Too many thoughts were going through her mind. They had ridden all day just to get here at dusk and not once in the entire day did Legolas loose that new, strange, wonderful aura about him that was suddenly added to his loveworthy being. _

_            "Long have I wished to tell you what I promised myself I would this day." He said slipping a soaked lock of hair that strayed to her face. _

_            "What is it you wish to tell me Legolas?" She asked quietly. _

_            Legolas leaned towards her and whispered quietly into her ear, "My heart cries in joy and pleas in a longing to speak. 'Tis now that you shall hear it." He gently slid their again combined hands to his chest, placing her's to feel his heart. "Hear me tell you, that I love you." _

_            Syla was surprised honestly. She turned her head to find him exceptionally close to her. Once the surprise melted, only after a moment, she smiled softly. "Perhaps then a weight can be lifted from me and sent into the winds of a power I do not understand." She told him before tilting her head upward and whispering back to him, "Hear me, as I have longed to hear you, as I tell you alas that I love you as well, Legolas of Mirkwood." _

_            Legolas smiled merely taking the words in for a moment before turning into her, their lips meeting as the sun cast the orange light of dusk over the lands._

-           -           -

Ok! Updated! Hope you guys are ok with the chapter! Thanks again for the reviews! Please keep them coming! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time! *waves*

D.Night

P.S. Sorry for any errors guys, I didn't really have time to proofy. Hope it was still decent!


	9. Distant Voices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**Note: _THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** I am so glad you guys are reading this!! I love writing it and I'm terribly sorry for the delay but I had some major papers due and then on top of that the demon Writer's Block arrived on my doorstep warding away any ideas. It was terrible! 

I hope you guys like this chapter. I kind of wrote it on a whim so I hope it's not bad. **Please take my thanks for the reviews and remember to keep them coming!**

**Chapter Nine: Distant Voices**

            Aragorn was growing frustrated. Arwen seemed to be no where to be found. He had checked their room, checked the King's halls, he'd asked almost everyone and yet he had not even the slightest clue as to where she was. His nerves were slowly beginning to twist in him as all he could think of where reasons as to why he could not find her. The absence of Syla was a scar to his soul at the moment, more so than normal. 

            As he came to the western balcony his stern gaze swept over the gardens and areas below. Still he did not find the Evenstar. His chest was beginning to tighten with frustration and anxoity. He swallowed as he turned away and stalked back into the Home. 

            The Elves he passed glanced at him, worried. Most passed the expression on his face for concern over his friend and his beloved, but others still questioned. Aragorn, however, ignored them as he passed off all the fair haired Elves. 

            His eyes shot to the side suddenly as he recognized another Elf that had riden with Arwen on her travels here. He quickly moved towards the Elf and didn't quite take note of the look on his face. 

            "Excuse me-" Aragorn started but stopped aburptly as he finally truly looked at the Elf. He frowned at the strange look on his face. 

            "My Lord." The Elf breathed. 

            Aragorn suddenly noticed the great commotion behind the Elf just in the Grand Room. Most of those in the room shone in Mirkwood Armor. A frown still tight on the King of Gondor's face he looked at the Elf.

            "My Lord…'Tis the Evenstar."

            "What is?" Aragorn questioned harshly.

            "A note my Lord..It was left to yourself and the King." He told the man. "It read of the Evenstar's taking." 

            Aragorn's uneasy mind did not completely understand what the Elf had just told him. He tilted his head slightly, confusion on his face as much as a tint of rage. "What did you just say?" 

            "Arwen has been taken Lord Elessar." The Elf said lowly and firmly.

            Anger exploded in the man and he shoved the Elf back into the wall. "You lie!" He shouted. Denial was too strong in him to notice what he was doing. This was not the one who took his betrothed..but Aragorn was certain he was lying. "Where is she?!" 

            "I do not know my Lord!" The Elf exclaimed. "Now get a hold of yourself!" He ordered, shoving the King away. He could understand he supposed…but he was not going to be the one anger was going to be taken out on. 

            Aragorn staggered back. His breathing was harsh and angered. His mind was spinning and he could not understand this. Part of him knew Arwen was gone, another screamed that she wasn't. He tried thinking it was a nightmare and he should wake up but he knew he wouldn't. This was all real. Arwen was really gone..

*          *          *

            Legolas sighed looking at the torn ground. The same tracks, the same offenders, the same reason. The bodies of the dead Uruk-Hai were even left. They did not care that they were in the forsets of Mirkwood, they wanted it to be known that they had walked these lands without problems.

            "Legolas?" 

            The Prince looked to his brother, Thrundir, then back to the ground.

            "We may be able to catch them from here." The Elf supplied as he neared his brother. 

            Legolas studied twisted and turned patch of thick weeds and grass. In the minst of that was a small revine. ..He could barely make out where someone had knelt there in hiding. He had no doubt that someone was Syla as he could see there was a small struggle right near the area. Had she been close to escaping? ..What had happened when they caught her again?

            Legolas sighed and stood fully again. He looked at his brother who was still waiting for a response. "I cannot help but feel they want us to catch up to them." 

            Thrundir frowned as he neared his brother further. He glanced at the water that trickled by on the bed line before replying, "A trap?"

            The younger brother nodded slightly, tossing down a stick he had in his hand. He shook his head slightly then before looking to the group of Elves scouting about the area. "They walk here without fear, without respect. No Uruk-Hai do that, they are not that ignorant." 

            "These are not normal Uruk-Hai, Legolas. I saw them with my own eyes."

            "Exactly my point. They are stronger you said, they are obviously smarter. I fell right into line with what they wanted me to do. I took the rope and ran with it Thrundir not knowing that Syla was at the end of it." Legolas said roughly.

            Thrundir watched his younger brother a moment. "You feel guilty then?" He questioned.

            "Of course I do." Legolas said sharply giving him a cross look. "How could I not? And do not tell me I should not feel it because you know I should."

            Thrundir raised a brow at his brother. So he had changed. He truly had. He knew the difference between illusion and reality now. He knew his rights and his wrongs more now than he did before he left for the Fellowship. …If he had known that before he would not of let Syla go the first time. 

            "I do not intend on brainwashing you to believe you have done nothing in mistake. But just know this Legolas, you are not the only one who would have fallen for that trap. I probably would have, Vilis, Hirdirn, maybe even Father could have fallen for the illusion they set for you. Feel all the guilt you want,  you are intitled to it, but do not let Syla go again Legolas." He warned firmly.

            Legolas's frown deeped. "What?" 

            "You lost her once only because of yourself. Now, you stand here debating on what you should be feeling when the Uruk-Hai and what ever that new devilry is with them are traveling further and further away with her. Do not loose her again my brother…you do not always know who will find her." Thrundir swallowed wondering if the younger Elf received what he was trying to say. 

            In truth he was telling Legolas to get moving past this stage but he was also trying to tell him that if not for the bond he and Legolas shared he would have taken Syla for his own. ..In all honesty he had tried dispite the bond but he had promised himself he would never again. He had promised himself, Syla, and Legolas. 

            The Prince thought on this a moment. Thrundir waited for his conclusion but was relieved and slightly disappointed that Legolas nodded saying, "You are right my brother. We should ride quickly. Lingering here will not bring her safely back." 

*          *          *

            It had taken her long enough, but Syla was finally beginning to realize where it was they were and what direction they were going. She had never even thought of the river they had been near a time ago to be of any significgance for she had seen that river often before. 

            It was only now as her mind grew quiet did she start to piece all of it together. While she was unconcious they probably headed south, southwest. Of course she had awoken and a short time later they were near the river. Her mind just now regisitered that the river was really Forest River at its smallest point meaning they were just a hand full of miles outside the higher lands of the King's Halls. 

            She could even see the glimmering of the second fork of the river ahead. They truly were just below the great city. That was also why she had heard Thrundir and Hirdirn. They must have been riding on Elf Path. 

            A noise made her rethink her directions. She could hear rapids. Where on Forest River were rapids so close to the King's Halls? 

            The Divide! They were at the Flow's Divide! From Forest River they had turned west and now they were heading towards the great river's divide of direction. It was the true fork of the entire river. 

            Syla was so caught in her thoughts that she nearly ran into the Uruk-Hai that had stopped infront of her. She avoided him however and looked around, breathing somewhat heavily from the long run. They had all stopped without a word. Had this been planned? Kilier glanced at her with a disgusted look. 

            Biefir snorted as he looked at his leader. Kilier looked back at him and actually laughed. A deep terrifying rumble that made Syla slowly step back. 

            "Where are you going?" Her keeper questioned, tugging on the rope harshly. "You can't go anywhere." 

            The Elf said nothing as she stumbled forward. She shot the Uruk-Hai a glare and he chuckled. She sighed as a few sat down. They must be settling for a little while again now. She did not want to sit down though as she felt more vulnarable that way for some reason. 

            "You Elves reek of purity and fragrence. Do you not ever tire of it?" Biefir questioned roughly as he circled behind her.

            "Do you not tire of filth and death?" She shot back.

            The group laughed at her and she said nothing. 

            "So perfect. So noble. So..beautiful as you say. That's what it's called isn't it? When something is a pleasure to the eyes?" He asked.

            Syla was not sure whether or not to answer but when she did she sounded as though she was confident and being rebellious with just one word, "Yes."

            "Does he tell you you're beautiful?" 

            Anger swelled in the she-Elf. She glared at the strange creature as he towered over her. " 'Tis no business of yours as it seems you have the heritage of a mule rat. I doubt you could even rape a victim for you would scare them to death before you dropped your pants." She snapped back. Truly she did not know even if Uruk-Hai could do such a thing as they were not reproductive.

            A smart and painful throb went through the side of her face as she realized that, yes, prehaps they could or at least they knew the meaning of it. 

            The she-Elf blinked hard to try to focus again. The throbbing on her face did not dull and the iron taste of blood seeped into her mouth. 

            "Would you like to be a witness to what you speak?!" Biefir boomed as she had the sense the scramble away. He grabbed the rope to her hands and forced her towards him again. "You sound so certain. If I remember correctly Elves die if they're raped aren't they?" 

            "Biefir, that's enough!" Kilier ordered. 

            Biefir growled before stalking away from the she-Elf. Syla watched him go, feeling blood trickle down her chin. She wiped it away and cursed herself for how badly her hands shook. Rape was a horrible way to die for an Elf..for anyone. 

*          *          *

            Arwen imagined that it had been some time since she had been in this position because she was extremely stiff for her limber body. As she opened her eyes she realized she was looking at the side of a horse. It was not an Elven horse, she could tell that as she jerked along with the rider. 

            Soon enough though she realized that someone was riding with her and it was no graceful creature. The Evenstar moved to struggle but found her hands bound behind her and a rope tied around her ankle and legs. 

            Lifting her head she found that she was covered with a sheet. She shook it away so she could see and her eyes found that it was just into the noon. Looking at her capture she would have screamed if she could have but her mouth was gagged. 

            It looked at her with demonic eyes and the Elf froze. He bared his teeth with a growl. 

            Arwen, the Evenstar of Rivendell, knew no more but blackness again after that for just before she felt the strangest tingling feeling burn in her chest. 

*          *          *

            Aragorn's fists had not unballed themselves for almost an hour now. In all the great Home of Thranduil no one saw Arwen be taken. No one saw her since King Thranduil had dismissed her into the sorrowfull halls. 

            Rage was dwelling in the man crying to be released. He was a man, no matter his upbringing, and he was not as able as the Elves around him to control his rage. He could now not understand how Legolas had seemed so quiet about the entire situation with Syla. Had he not felt was he was now? How could the Elf not want to slaughter every last one that had ever threathened the one he loved with every fiber of his being?

            ..Well…Perhaps he had. Aragorn silently shuddered remembering the flame that blared in his friend's eyes. The pure, dangerous flame that danced in the Elf's eyes was one of havoc and exceptional danger…for both the offenders and himself. Aragorn had not thought of it until now. All Elves had heightened emotions, he had truly never seen an Elf full of rage. 

            Would he see Legolas like that?

            "Estel." Thranduil spoke.

            Aragorn turned to the Elven King. 

            "I am sorry. There is nothing we can do to find Arwen. No tracks were left, no persons were seen, nothing. I do not know what to do my young friend." The King said with a sorrowful shake of his head.

            "Half of my forces are riding in search of her, a third of them are awaiting Legolas's call, and the others are scattered in confusion. In all rights this should not have happened." Thranduil added lowly.

            "Things like these never are supposed to happen." Aragorn breathed, trying to calm his anger. 

            Thranduil nodded. He glanced at the rider that had come baring the message that his other two sons had arrived but had continued on with their brother in search of this Elven Keeper that he was so inticed with. 

            "They must be doing this for a reason. This is far too planned." Aragorn muttered dangerously.

            "I agree..But there could be a hundred reasons, Estel." The King replied. "War is dangerous, at times post war is even more for the strongest of them." 

            Aragorn sighed harshly and nodded. He agreed..but he was not going to stay here and do nothing…

*          *          *

            The entire group was caught off guard as Legolas reined hard in, for the second time that day. Again they swarmed to miss him. His brothers turned to see him but did not approach as the Prince was alone in a flurry of leaves and dust as he stared into nothing but the forest. 

            The group said nothing as they gained control of their steeds and centered themselves among their ranks and such as they could their Prince was concentrating. 

            He knew he heard it. He knew he had! What was it? The air had shifted so dramatically. The trees had completely turned direction it seemed and the songs of the birds toned differently to his ears. He had heard her, he knew he had. 

            "Legolas.." 

            His head snapped to the side but he could not decide where she was. 

            "Legolas..please." 

            His heart pounded in his head as he could feel his blood move through his entire body. He felt suddenly dizzy and the wound to his side that had not bothered him all morning tingled to life. It tingled until it was a painful burn. 

            "..You know – You know what you must do."

            "Syla?" Legolas practically whispered. His vision was wavering and he did not hear what his brothers were saying. 

            "..please.." 

            "No." 

            Legolas wavered on his horse. Had he just said that or was that his voice? He never remembered speaking.

            "I will not."

            "Legolas.."

            "No!" 

            _"Don't loose her again." _

            "You must."

            "I will not!" 

            "..Love me." 

            "I always love you." 

            "..Then-"

            All was darkness to the Prince of Mirkwood with one last flame from his side and a sudden silence to the distant voices that spoke. Only a final call from his brothers broke through to him as he fell from his strong steed to the leafy floor below.

-           -           -

            Ok! I hope that was all right for you guys. Hopefully I'll be able to update SOONER this time. I hope you guys can forgive me for the delay! Please tell me what you think!!!! Thanks! I love you guys! *Hugs*

D.Night

p.s. Anyone got ideas on what the distant voices are forshadowing? *grins* 

Oh yeah, and as far as the places that Syla was thinking of, I got those from a map of Mirkwood out of the book The Hobbit. I tried to get them as accurate as possible. It never actually shows were Thrunduil's home is so I guessed it was at The King's Halls. And as far as the death by rape thing for Elves that is actually legit. I found it in some fact thing. Kinda freaky huh? 


	10. Dreams Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any bit of LotR or it's characters, I'm just borrowing! Lol. No profit is made here either…crap

**Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I promise, I'm updating as fast as my busy schedule allows me.** And **Alexia**…fabulous encore of UPDATE! Lol, that was great, I put in an extra effort just for that. **Thanks guys! Please, please, please keep them coming! I should be able to pick up the pace here pretty soon. Work will go back to normal again. Thanks a million-billion-trillion!**

**Chapter Ten: Dreams Away**

            A small breeze passed over him. He kept his eyes closed for a time. He felt comfortable where ever it was he was and he wanted just to stay this way for a small moment, if that.

            With the next breeze a scent was brought with it. A sweet, filling flavor of something that reminded him of roses mixed with lilics. He smiled softly, his eyes still closed; he knew that scent – that warming perfume-like air.

            Legolas slowly opened his eyes, slightly fearing he would wake from whatever dream it was he was still reliving. He did not move as he looked at her standing near him. It took him a moment of confusion but he soon realized he hadn't woken from a dream, but he had drifted into one. 

            She looked as she once did, not much different from the now but still, he could tell. Her hair was straight as it flowed over her gentle shoulders. Her face was a little fuller than it was now and had more of a procline like hue to it. Her Elven eyes matched his as they beamed a smile at him.

            He realized now that he was no longer sitting nor lying down as he had been when he 'woke'. Instead he was standing and he softly spoke in Elven to her, "How I wish this was real." 

            Her soft smile gently turned rather sad. Something in her eyes dimmed a little. "You hear my voice now as you would any other time." She replied, slowly moving towards him. 

            "I want my reality with you back, not a dream, not so unreal." In this dream like world, with their minds mingled and searching, he vaguely heard his own voice, _'Pretending that this is real! Pretending that what you and I have is real! It is not, it cannot be.'  "We are real, Syla." He told her, brushing his fingers lightly on her cheek._

            She nodded, saying nothing. She did not look at him and when she did her eyes had completely changed. They had gone from what they once were to what they were now, where she was. "And this, also, is very real, Legolas." 

            He said nothing in reply. His eyes roamed her face, his hands wanting to feel what it was he was touching as he laced his fingers through her hair gently and yet they could not. 

            He knew better than to ask her where she was or to dwell on what was at the moment. If he continued with such things the dream would end and she'd be miles away again. 

            "If I could, Legolas, I would take away your pain." She told him, her eyes flickering across his face. "Not just of the moment, but of months ago. I know the war scarred your heart; you cannot hide such things from me. I can see the ocean's you're your heart and the blood of those who died in your eyes." 

            He sighed slightly, a sad, thin smile on his lips. "I never intended on hiding it."

            The dream flickered with yelling, screams, pain, feelings. The scenery flashed towards a scene near-like Helm's Deep. 

            "I remember a particular human couple," Legolas told her, leaning his forehead to her's and closing his eyes. "During the first large battle..At Helm's Deep." 

            His mind changed the area again. The wind blew and night fell. They did not move, but his mind did and this time it brought her with him. Syla glanced around curiously. People were obviously upset. Women wept, children screamed, men looked so solemn. 

            "Every man and boy was order out by Theoden. As I watched my eyes fell to a young man and woman." Gently the scene drifted to this portion of the thought. Legolas looked up to see them again, remembering every detail. "The desperation in her eyes, the determination in his. There was nothing either could do to stop what was happening, but beneath all they were feeling the love that radiated from their eyes was enormous." 

            Syla watched the two quietly, listening to Legolas as he spoke, finding every bit of it true. The woman was trying to be strong but the tears still fell, only to be brushed away by her lover. 

            "I watched as he turned away with a kiss and telling her that he loved her." He sighed quietly as the man walked away. "The bond they shared willed him to live through that battle and to march into it knowing he was protecting her. He was not going for anything but her and everything as beautiful and perfect as she was." 

            Syla's eyes slipped to Legolas as the scene drifted and the woman shimmered into her figure instead. 

            "For almost more than a year, Syla, I watched men tell those they loved that they would fight for life and for them…and I fought hard because of it. I fought because I knew if I did not, and if we all failed, I would never be able to tell you I fought for you." 

            Syla's eyes drifted over him, her hands sliding up his shoulders and around his neck and hair. 

            "You, everything you loved, everything and anything like you…for those who could feel the same about a person as I felt-feel for you." The Prince smiled softly as her eyes began to light again. "You know that I love you." 

            A smile tinted her gentle face, "I know," she replied. "And I love you."

            Legolas set a light kiss on her lips, but pulled away before it could further. "I ask that you do something for me."

            Question filtered in her eyes, "Ask." 

            "You must fight for me now, Syla." 

            She frowned slightly in confusion.

            "I know they are pushing you, hurting you," he paused, pressing his anger away then continued, "but you must not give up before I get there Syla. You cannot let go. You have to fight for everything **I** love." 

            Her eyes swam with doubt. She did not control the fates nor the stars. If it was her time, she would die..but she did not want to let go of life now any more than he wanted her to. "..I cannot promise you life, Legolas, but I will promise you that I will fight for it."

            Legolas looked at her for a time, unsure whether or not to accept the answer. Slowly he tilted his head down in quiet defeat, but his eyes still locked on her. 

            Her gentle touch tilted his head back high and proud. "A Prince's head should be held high…A lover's even higher." 

            He smiled at her then causing her to do the same. That was what Thrundir had told him long ago when the three of them had been joking around. 

            Briskly, and with this lighter feeling, their lips met and for a moment the dream was wanted so badly that they could fell the other. Syla felt his hands gently pulling her body to his and he felt her fingers dance over the back of his neck almost making him shiver. 

            It was so real for a time Legolas could taste the sweet flavor of her lips. He could feel her hair slide over his right cheek as the wind blew, frilling the long locks of both the Elves around the other. They were happy with the feeling of the other pressed against them and the longing that laced into that kiss.

            …and then there was nothing as Legolas woke to pain in his side only to fall back in unconsciousness and Syla to the harsh nudge of a Uruk-Hai.

*          A Few Hours Later      *

            Arwen honestly believed that not only were these creatures the ugliest she'd ever seen, but also rather stupid. They had arrived only a few moments ago to merge with another group or slightly different looking creatures. Her rider had dismounted, left her in the saddle, and turned his back. Did he really think she was going to stay there?

            Now, it had taken some time to loosen her ropes that bound her hands. She did not bother with the gag and her feet were unbound by the creature. 

            As the raw rubbing of her wrists on the rope finally gave some way her eyes dropped to a sudden approaching group. Her silent struggle stopped as she caught a flash of stained white within the group.

            That was impossible! They had not ridden long at all, they could not have caught up to Syla! They were gone all night and this whole day. There was no…

            Unless..unless the group had turned a circle. Where they leading Legolas and the others on? 

            Something was spoken in a language even Arwen did not understand as the groups merged and ceased their movement, spite a few. Words were exchanged for a time then Syla was roughly brought forward.

            Arwen looked at her in a horrified manner. Her fair skin and gown were stained with grime, dirt, and even a bit of blood. She had taken a blow to the mouth it looked like as blood still slightly stained her chin and lip. She had been hit near the brow too, for there was a slight cut there as well. 

            Slowly her blue eyes met Arwen's with fair warning in them. She glanced at the horse and her eyes flashed something that looked like mischief almost. She lowered her head then lifted it with a very slow nod. Arwen did the same knowing exactly what she was thinking. 

            As the words continued to exchange between the groups Arwen gently slid her hand away from the loosened ropes. She glanced at Syla who was waiting patiently. 

            In a fast moment the Evenstar threw her heel into the eye of the Uruk that was holding the reins of the massive horse. She grabbed the reins with a swift kick to the horse and jerked him around to race towards Syla, knocking the huge dark creatures aside.

            Just as Syla knew Arwen would move she threw her elbow into the temple of the creature beside her. She ducked as one moved to grab her and thrust her clasped hands into his throat causing his windpipe to collapse. 

            She looked up just as Biefir was nearing. She knew she could not get away from this Uruk but Arwen's timing was impeccable and without a second moment's thought Syla grabbed onto the front corner of the saddle and swung herself on as they raced out of the crowded Uruk.

*          *          *

            "Estel, think this through, we do not even know where they are." Thranduil pleaded as he followed the stubborn man through the commotion just outside his Throne. 

            "That should not keep me from looking. There must be something Lord, something we missed. No one can disappear without a trace, least Arwen." Aragorn told him, spinning to face the tall Elf. 

            "They are trying Estel. Say, hence, you go east and yet Arwen is west…It will take you twice as long to reach her if we find her there." Thranduil told him firmly, trying to talk some sense into the man. 

            "My Lord, you of all people should know what your son and I are going through. You should also know that logic does not apply to our hearts, only our minds. Talk all you wish, but my heart will not heed my mind." He told him. "Only I can see the path if it is there."

            Thranduil paused at the statement. Yes, he knew what they were feeling. He also knew what they would feel if they failed. Absently his thumb spun the ring on his left hand around. It was true that when Lilitha had been captured during the darkest times of Mirkwood, then known as Greenwood, it was no one but himself and his heart that told him that she was north and not south as the others had thought.

            Instead he had gone with what he was told..that mistake had cost him dearly. It had set them back when they found that she was, truly, north and they had gotten there almost too late. She was not the same Elf she was and after a time they had no choice but to let her sail to the Grey Havens before her true time. 

            Legolas was little more than an adolescent then, his younger brother but a child. 

            The King looked at Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. He nodded slightly, "So you are right."

            Aragorn sighed softly, glad to at least have the approval of the King.

            "But I ask you one thing."

            "Lord?"

            "Allow me to join you?" 

            Aragorn paused, surprised by the question. He glanced around at the Elves getting ready to ride in pursuit of Rivendel's Evenstar behind the King of Gondor. They were all so willing to follow him, to fight if needed. Their King had instilled such loyalty and pride. 

            His grey eyes moved back to the King of Mirkwood. "It would be a great honor for you to ride beside me, King." 

*          *          *

            Thrundir watched his brother. The poison was beginning to recede again. He had no idea what kind this was that even Elrond's daughter could not eliminate it fully. It even seemed to cause a hallucination before his brother passed out. 

            With a sigh the eldest Prince of Mirkwood looked around him. The company of Elves with them wondered, talked, and slept. They had little else to do now as they waited for their Crown Prince to awaken. 

            Again Thrundir looked to him. He remembered a time when he would not have been worried for his brother, maybe he would have even been relieved with such an illness. 

            It hadn't really been Legolas's fault for that hostile feeling. The rage that boiled in Thrundir when his father had cast Thrundir out after a particularly large argument between the he and his son over the fault of his mother. He had accused his father of many things, and his father like-wise.

            Most of it had not been true but Thrundir had had enough of royalty and although he was Prince by blood, he was Crown Prince by age only. He had recalled himself from such a title and his father fully agreed to it at the time. He signed Legolas as his successor and though Thrundir had said that was what he wanted, he was jealous. 

            Jealous that his father would so quickly replace him. Jealous he could not hold his own as Legolas could in the absence of his mother – though he had turned that as to that Legolas did not care for her. And that was what made him hate his brother for just under a thousand years. 

            From the time Legolas was 253 to when he was 1123 Thrundir had hardly spoken to him. They had had a good relationship before then but Thrundir had rocked it needlessly. It had taken years to gain back Legolas's full trust, not that Thrundir blamed him. The older brother had done more than enough for the younger to hate him. 

            ..What would Legolas do if he found out about Thrundir's feelings for Syla? 

            Thrundir sighed. He had feelings for her, he had had them for some time…even while she was with his brother. When he found out about what Legolas did before he left, Thrundir had pushed those feelings aside, though he could have used them, to be only her friend and solely her friend.

            After a time, however, he could not keep them aside and he had come out with them. She had been speechless, he remembered, and for a moment it looked as though she would give into what he said was love. But something else clashed with her then and he knew it was the thought of his brother. 

            She'd turned him down, gently really, but it was a blow to his pride. Thrundir was a gentle-Elf but he had some unfavorable flaws just as anyone had. He was no better. He'd turned on her then as he did with Legolas decades before. He was a little smarter this time though and eventually returned to her side as her friend, and only her friend.

            …Not even she knew that he still had this feeling within him that boiled and brewed everytime he saw her. 

            His thoughts vanished as Legolas moved with a murmur. He looked at him and knelt beside him. "Legolas?"

            For a moment he did not reply, then he slowly looked up at him. His eyes were tired and weary looking. "How long has it been?"

            "Hello to you as well. You are fine, if you are asking. It seems the poison came back for a time but you can thank your youngest brother for being awake right now." Thrundir told him, tilting his head towards Hindirn. "As an answer to your question it has been a couple of hours." 

            "Hours?!" Legolas exclaimed, trying to sit up but his brother pressing him back. "Hours? Thrundir, are you mad?! Why did you stop them?"

            "You were near-way dying Legolas!" Thrundir replied. "How were we to continue?"

            Legolas sputtered trying to find something to say. 

            "You crazy Elf, nearly got me thrown off that horse!" Gimli exclaimed, waltzing up to him. "You think we were going to ride with you the way you were? Babbling all about this and that. You call your brother mad Legolas, but I think it might be you." 

            Legolas looked at Gimli for a time then to his brother.

            "He is right Legolas. You cannot blame us for stopping." Hindirn added. 

            Legolas sighed, frustrated, then said, "Agreed, you stopped with good reason. I am sorry for the outburst..But we must continue now." He moved to get up again but Thrundir held him down and added a stern glare with it. "Thrundir." Legolas said lowly. "You will not hold me here." 

            Gimli glanced between the two as they tested their wills against he other. He shifted his stout weight uncomfortably. He had a feeling that this certainly wasn't the first time this 'clash of the titans' had occurred. 

            "We will ride, but if it happens again you are going home." Thrundir told him firmly.

            "I would like to see you try to get me there." Legolas warned lowly. 

            Again their eyes held wars before Hindirn eased his oldest brother away. "He is fine for now at least, Thrundir. I doubt it will happen again. We are wasting time here, now let us go." Hindirn offered his hand to his brother.

            Legolas took the firm grip and stood rather slowly. He looked at Gimli who looked back. Legolas smiled at him slightly. 

            "Dream of her, hm?" Gimli questioned knowingly.

            Legolas frowned slightly. "How did you know?"

            "Your eyes are lighter." Gimli observed, surprising the Elf. "Do not look so surprised, I've spent a year with an Elf I should start to catch on somewhere." He laughed. "..And you were mumbling in your sleep."

            A genuine smile spread on the Prince's face. He chuckled a little and placed his hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. "I am glad you are here Gimli." He told his friend as he moved away somewhat stiffly.

            "And the next time you do that you won't be worrying about the poison but an angry Dwarf when you wake up!" Gimli shouted after him.

*          *          *

            "Faster Arwen!" Syla exclaimed, another arrow skimming by her.

            "He will go no faster!" Arwen replied. She had no idea how they had gotten this far, this quickly, on such a slow beast.

            Syla grumbled something under her breath. So this was why they left the opening so obvious..they probably figured they couldn't get away on this animal.

            A spark of hope flew through her as she heard Arwen hissing some words to the beast. His stride faltered a moment until it picked up quickly suddenly. Needless to say both she-Elves were very pleas-

            She didn't know what she hit, but she hit something hard. 

            Syla shook her head trying to get her bearings. She saw Arwen a few feet away struggling to get her bearings just as she was. Blink she looked to the side and saw the horse breathing in a horrible labored sound, a spear projecting from his front flank.

            She was up as soon as her dizzy head would let her and rushed over to Arwen, struggling to get them both balanced and running. As soon as they had their bearings, however, they were both off in a hurry.

            Arrows still rained around them. The two did not release the other's hand as they ran, terrified to be caught or separated. They were Elves, fast by nature, graceful by blood. 

            "Go to the trees." Arwen told her. 

            In the next low limb they were both gone, the tracking Uruk shouting in angry fits. 

            "Careful!" Syla exclaimed as an arrow shot right past Arwen's face. 

            The daughter of Elrond looked at her in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Quickly they filtered through the large limbs and stayed hidden in the leafy branches. They tried to ignore the shouts from below of impending doom if they fell or were captured and stayed focused on the trees. 

            Arwen grabbed onto a slim vine for a steady baring as she moved to the next branch..before she knew it and arrow snapped the vine's tense hold on the limb, throwing her off balance and into a plummet to the ground below with a shout from Syla as she tried in vain to grasp her.

            Arwen hardly had the time to recognize any pain as she was swarmed by her renewed captors. They cursed and spat and moved her about harshly. She could still hear Syla in the trees.

            "Go Syla!" Arwen called to her in Elven. "Keep going!" 

            There was a strange barking-like sound and the thundering of something heavy on the ground as it ran. Flashes of half a dozen horrid looking creatures flew past the Evenstar as she was hauled, unceremoniously, to her feet. 

            They were some sort of canine species almost. Quick as horses it seemed, and, as she watched in growing horror, graceful as felines as they shot up the tree trunk without a pause in stride. 

            She could not see her friend within the trees but she heard as the creatures barreled through the branches and she caught glimpses of her moving swiftly away from them from limb to limb. Thank the Valar that she was a Wood Elf. 

            Yet it seemed not even her blood could help her from this task. 

            Something sliced into her forearm, she felt it as if fire, and a mass of weight collided with her fiercely throwing Syla from the high limb and onto the leafy ground quickly pounced on by the Uruk before the canine's could get their teeth truly into her. 

            Arwen struggled with her captors as they moved her away. It did not take them long at all for them to get frustrated with her. 

            Being thrown over someone's shoulder Arwen could do nothing as she was taken out of view of the other Elf.

            "I told you you would not escape, didn't I?! ..Didn't I?!" Kilier shouted angrily as he shook the she-Elf's shoulders.

            "I will not heed your threats!" Syla shot back.

            "If you are wise, you will." Kilier warned lowly, drool dripping off his chin. "I am certain Biefir would love to help you understand that." 

            There was a swift smacking sound and another throb in Syla's face. This time, as it had last time, it did not stop there. Feet, fists, Valar knew what else slammed into her body. 

            Only when every limb, muscle, bone in her body was probably bruised did they stop. ..The only thing they had truly spared was her face. 

            Spitting out the iron taste of blood she was met again with the face of Biefir and Kilier with others. "You made a mistake once, I don't allow them again, if you weren't useful you'd be dead! You understand?"

            Syla merely looked at him then nodded shallowly.

            "Good. You will be dead if it happens again, I don't care if the Prince sees you or not..I suggest you warn your friend she gets a free non-punished try this time but she won't next time just as you did but if she tries and ends up escaping without you, you're dead. Same to you, understood?"

            Syla felt like she was being trapped in. She had no where to go. At least without Arwen she could try and fail and only she would die..now the Evenstar would as well. She could not take the risk anymore.

            "I understand." She hissed under the pain of broken ribs. 

            "I'm pleased to hear it." Kilier growled.

-           -           -

Well? What did you think? Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update soon. Thanks again guys!

**D.Night**


End file.
